The Taking of Vanelossë
by AliKat7
Summary: During the War of the Ring, Legolas has left his family in Mirkwood in the care of his father. When Mirkwood is attacked, his wife is taken along along with other ellith. PLEASE NOTE-CHAPTERS 3 & 5 HAVE STRONG VIOLENCE/RAPE IN IT!
1. Namarië

_Notes and Disclaimer:_

_I do not stick to canon or adhere to LACE in this story! This is one of my first stories written (in 2005) and I'm just now posting it. I do not own any of JRR Tolkien's characters, I just borrow them. _

_

* * *

  
_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**Namarië**

"Legolas!" Vanelossë called in a loud whisper.

"Yes?" Legolas responded quizzically.

"You need to come here, right now!" Vanelossë said excitedly.

Anticipating her wishes, Legolas groaned with expectation and walked in to look upon his beautiful wife Vanelossë.

"Where is he now?" Legolas asked.

Vanelossë pointed toward their son with a loving, motherly smile. Legolas turned to see his two-year-old child, Séro, leaning over the railing of the second story landing in their home within the Great Stone Hall of King Thranduil. He was gaily throwing toy arrows over the stone rail, raining down an assault of blunt weapons onto the heads of unsuspecting passersby.

As Legolas picked him up, Séro looked up at him with his big blue eyes and innocent smile.

"Shoot arrows. Just like Ada," Séro said, laughing gaily and clapping his hands, immensely proud of his accomplishment.

"Séro, you do not throw arrows at other people. You could have hurt someone," Legolas said in his sternest, fatherly voice.

Séro looked at him seriously for a second, and then once again he laughed, "Just like Ada."

Unable to stay mad at him for more than few minutes, Legolas' face softened as he began to tickle, causing Séro to scream at the top of his lungs, laughing and squealing. Then, looking at Vanelossë, he shrugged in resignation.

"He is truly your son, every naughty inch of him. I think we gave him the wrong name, however because he is rarely at peace nor does he cause it."

"At least I do not reward his bad behavior with tickles and laughter," she said accusingly. "That would be you and your father."

"Ada!"

Legolas and Vanelossë turned to see their twin daughters, Alasse and Illisse, come running into the room, having heard their brother's squeals. The two girls jumped on their father at once, knocking him backwards to land in a nearby chair. All three children piled onto the chair with him as another tickling match ensued. As Vanelossë watched her handsome husband and their children, she reflected on how slowly their lives had come to revolve around the three little ones.

Although they were twins, the five-year-old girls looked nothing alike save for their green eyes. Alasse favored her mother in that she had her dark hair, yet her face bore the same sweet innocence which graced Legolas, rather than the exotic features of Vanelossë. Illisse had reddish-blond hair, and looked so much like Legolas' mother that Thranduil would smile at the very sight of her. The two girls were like stars that had fallen from the midnight sky to walk amongst the residents of Middle Earth. They were their parents' pride and joy from the day they were born. They were both as sweet as Séro was wild.

Alasse was the more mature of the twins with a spirited sense of humor. She would frequently have long discussions with the adults of her acquaintance, explaining to them, in great detail her thoughts on every subject. She had the verbal skills of an elleth twice her age and seemed much wiser than her five years in Arda could explain. Vanelossë often teased Legolas, saying that she was a small female version of Lord Elrond.

Illisse was the tenderhearted nurturer who cried when animals or birds died. She loved to plant anything, especially flowers. She was a true child of nature. When she learned about hunting and where the meat on their table came from, she refused to have anything to do with it for weeks. Finally, her mother managed to convince her of the necessity of meat in her diet, and Illisse relented, eating the meat that her mother served her, all save the venison. In her young mind, deer were pretty; therefore, Ada should not hunt them. She was so sensitive, she cried every time Legolas left for more than a day, which broke his heart.

"Illisse, stop crying. He will be home before you ever stop!" Alasse would admonish her sister, to no avail.

Séro had blond hair and blue eyes, looking identical to Legolas when he was a child. That, however, was where the similarities ended. The boy had the exact personality of Vanelossë's when Legolas first met her: he was fun loving, spirited, and wild, and every bit as much a handful as his mother had been as well.

Vanelossë and Legolas took turns being on Séro patrol. Today was Legolas' day and he had spent the entirety of it chasing after Séro, trying in vain to get him to behave. His father thought the boy was simply adorable.

As Legolas tirelessly chased after Séro, he thought back to a time when the boy had become angry with his sisters and put worms in their beds to punish them. The more the girls screamed, the more Séro laughed.

When Legolas and Vanelossë would take the children to visit King Thranduil, his guards and archers often spent the day chasing Séro around the city and sometimes, even into the woods. More than once, Legolas had to climb trees in order to go after his son who seemed to have an uncanny ability to climb faster than most squirrels, and yet, no one seemed to be able to resist the child's charm.

Séro would flash his smile or laugh just once, and even his sisters would forgive all. Legolas firmlybelieved that, had Séro been their first child, Vanelossë would not agreed to have any more children again until the young elf was old enough to leave the house, just in order to ensure that they would not have to handle two children like Séro at one time. Luckily for the girls, he was the youngest, born three years after they were.

When the family visited Imladris soon after Séro started walking, Lord Elrond told Legolas that the child was much like his mother had been as a child. Loving his wife as he did, Legolas was more than willing to handle both of them. Elrohir and Elladan would frequently remark that Séro was their punishment for having restricted Vanelossë's formerly scandalous behavior.

Vanelossë was actually more patient with Séro than Legolas. Sometimes, Séro would do things out of curiosity and she could relate to his thought process. Vanelossë understood her son well, but she would have to explain his actions to Legolas.

Never impulsive or rambunctious himself as a child, Legolas was frequently puzzled by his son's behavior while Vanelossë understood it all too well. Motherhood had tamed her wild side but not entirely, for she was still fun loving and high-spirited. Legolas, on the other hand, experienced his most impulsive moment the day he fell deeply in love with his wife, much to the amazement of everyone who knew them both.

Legolas and Vanelossë had waited ten years after they married to agree on creating a child. When Legolas had married his wife, whom he adored, he thought nothing could make him any happier than he already was. Then his children came along and he found that his heart was capable of more joy than he had ever thought possible. His days became filled with love and affection from his wife and his children. It had created a sense of peace with both of them that neither had known could exist.

Luckily for Legolas and Vanelossë, all of the children thrived on the schedule that Vanelossë set for them. Their evening routine being dinner, bath, and bed and it was rarely deviated from. Séro would go from running around like mad to climbing into someone's lap and falling fast asleep. The evenings were their only opportunity to spend any time together without the children.

The couple would often pass their evenings lost in conversation as they snuggled affectionately, holding each other close. There were other times when they would simply pass the evening locked in an embrace, kissing for hours. They had always enjoyed a very active intimate relationship and nothing had changed since the children were born. If his father was caring for all three children, the two of them would spend hours in bed. No matter how many times they were together, they never grew tired of each other nor had their passion ever diminished from their first time.

Tonight was different. There was an ominous threat rising in their marriage, and it had gotten to the point where it seemed to be closing in on them, making it difficult to breathe. Vanelossë knew that Legolas would be leaving in the morning for Imladris for an important council meeting called by Lord Elrond. She felt in her heart that they would be sending him on a mission that would keep him from her for many months. They could both feel the darkness and shadow trying to infringe on their happiness.

Vanelossë had been tempted to travel with him to Imladris but the roads were too dangerous now and Legolas did not think that it would be safe. Scouts had seen black riders on the roads in the last few weeks and orcs were constantly challenging the borders.

Fortunately, the realm of Thranduil lay deep in the forest within a large hall of stone, buried deep within the caves. There were many scouts on the borders and the king assured that the city remained well protected at all times. No stranger was ever allowed within the walls of the city, save for those of their kin from the other Elven realms and the people who were known to the woodland folk and considered friends. Counted among Thranduil's friends were some of the Dúnedan Rangers, wanderers of the north, including the one they called Strider.

Vanelossë was frightened for Legolas and she worried for his safety. She knew that she and the children would be safe and well cared for but the thought of losing him for such a great length of time was killing her. He was, once again, going into danger and she would have no peace until his return.

He was her husband, lover, and father of her children, but he was also her best friend and she would miss him a great deal. Every day she woke up at his side, she was grateful that they had met in Imladris. Lord Elrond would often tease her that she had finally been tamed. She did not mind his teasing; she loved every minute of her time with Legolas and regretted nothing.

She loved her husband so; it was as if every minute before she had met him had been empty. Now her days were filled with love and she was happier than any woman deserved to be. Part of her worried that perhaps they had been too happy and that some day a price would be asked for their joy. Feeling the terror of that day on the horizon, Vanelossë could barely let him go. At times like these, she wished that he was not the son of the king or even a warrior, but she knew it was as much a part of him as the blood in his veins.

Tonight, as they made love for hours, she tried to memorize every inch of him, the feel of his hands and lips on her body and how he felt when he was inside her. She did not want to forget a single moment of this night. Vanelossë could never seem to get her fill of Legolas and knowing that this would be the last time for a long while, she was unwilling to stop their lovemaking. When he tired, she would simply continue to make love to him. When both were finally spent to the point of being unable to move, they collapsed in each other's arms and lay kissing for hours. She could not seem to stop touching him and he appeared to feel the same. Finally, he fell asleep in her arms. She did not sleep for a long time; just lay watching him and feeling the warmth of him beside her.

Everything about him was perfect. She loved the scent of him that made her feel as if she were walking into the forest at first light, when the dew was still heavy on the leaves of the trees. His skin was so warm and smooth that she loved to lightly run her hand over his body until he burned with desire. Certain areas of his body such as his neck and his firm buttocks had skin so soft that she knew it had been that way since birth, and was much like the soft baby skin of his son. His muscular body was ever a wonder to her as she had often explored every inch of it with her hands or her mouth. Even the taste of his skin was unique and aroused her. The sight of him first thing in the morning when his long dark lashes would flutter as he would awaken to show her that first sign of his intense blue eyes. The way that his hair was always so well behaved until he was sleeping when it would end up falling on his face as if sheltering him from the world. The huskiness of his voice when he first woke up, the way he said her name, and his voice when he was telling stories to the children still made her feel safe and warm.

The fact that he was able to make her feel every good emotion possible with just a smile and a wink, was in complete contrast to the fact that she knew he was equally dangerous to anyone of foul deeds. She had seen him fight and knew he was lethal if the need arose. She had watched him decimate every adversary whether in defense of his city, or as a challenge amongst his friends. He sensed the threat long before it came anywhere close to him making him an unbeatable adversary. He could hear a twig break in the middle of a torrential rainstorm, and had eyes that could detect the slightest movement of the breeze through blades of grass from fifty feet away. She knew that he was probably one of the bravest and fiercest warriors in Middle Earth but that did not mean she wanted him in any battle. Not since the Last Alliance of Men when Sauron was defeated, had times grown so ominous. Every elf could feel it unless they forcefully shut it out. They all knew once they stepped out of their precious realm, whether it was Imladris, Mirkwood, or Lothlórien, the evil of Middle Earth was beginning to overshadow the good.

She had tried all night to not cry because she knew it upset him so much. But after he went to sleep, she could not restrain the tears any longer and cried silently, trying not to wake him. As he often did, he sensed what she was thinking or feeling. He awoke and said softly "Van, I will be back. Do not doubt that." He pulled her into a tight embrace stroking her hair softly as she cried herself to sleep, unable to hold the tears in any longer.

The next morning, they awoke to all three children crawling into bed with them. As usual Séro was happy and kept trying to get Legolas out of bed by whatever means possible. His current strategy involved jumping up and down on his back while laughing loudly. Finally, Vanelossë got them off the bed and out of their room so she could quickly dress. Before she left the bedroom, he grabbed her to him and gave her a deep, loving, and passionate kiss that made her whole world turn upside down. The fact that he could still makes her weak in the knees just from a kiss after all of these years was amazing to her. She reluctantly slipped out of the sanctity of their room while he finished getting dressed and prepared to leave.

By the time he was prepared to leave, she had gotten all of the children fed, cleaned up, and dressed. She was braiding Alasse's long hair to keep it out of her face and had Séro wrapped around one leg screaming for attention. As soon as he saw Legolas, his attention shifted and he ran to him yelling "Ada!!!" Illisse had already started crying because he was leaving. Even Alasse was quiet and sad. He bent down and scooped up Séro and then with the other arm scooped up Illisse telling her not to cry. When Vanelossë was done with Alasse's hair, he handed her Séro as he picked up his other little elleth.

"You two need to be good for your mommy. Help her out with Séro if you can and behave for Calime," Legolas said tenderly to his young daughters.

Calime was the elleth who helped out with the children, and the king had asked her to move in with Vanelossë to help out full time until Legolas returned. Grateful for the company of her friend, Vanelossë accepted the offer and Calime was moving in later today. She was wonderful with the girls and even had amazing patience when it came to Séro. She had also become a very good friend to both Vanelossë and Legolas.

Legolas was still talking to the girls and both girls were nodding their heads to his instructions of how they should behave. Alasse was very solemn and Illisse was still crying softly. She had put her head on his shoulder and had her hands in his hair wrapped around her fingers as she sucked her thumb, as she often did when she was very upset. She was the picture of sadness and it tugged at Legolas' heart. He knew that before long, Alasse was going to give in to her emotion and start crying as well and he dreaded it. She infrequently cried so when she did, it was heart wrenching to him. Since Legolas' arms were full of children, Vanelossë grabbed his things, and handing something small to Séro to carry. They left their quarters and walked to the entrance of the city to meet his father. Tauro and Mehtar were riding to Rivendel with Legolas and they too would be meeting them at the gates. They were his friends as well as his companions through many things such as this.

As they walked through the city, the other elves nodded to them knowing that the normally happy family was in turmoil now because of Legolas' departure. When he saw Thranduil, Séro pulled away from his mother and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to jump into his arms. Mehtar came and took Legolas' things from Vanelossë loading them onto Legolas' horse. Séro was screaming that he wanted to ride the horse as he sometimes did with Legolas, not realizing what was happening. When Alasse began to cry and wrapped her arms around his neck, Legolas heart ached. He had almost decided not to go. He would rather stare down a dragon than see tears in his daughters' eyes.

Legolas kissed his daughters goodbye many times, and hugged them tightly before he handed them to Calime who had come to say farewell. She embraced Legolas and promised to care for his family. Taking Séro from his father, Legolas dangled the child above him while he squealed, then kissed him goodbye as he held him tightly. Séro had just learned to say the word, and started laughing as he spoke. "Namarië, Ada" and gave him a big kiss before he erupted into laughter. Legolas was overjoyed that he would have that laughter ringing in his ears during difficult moments to come.

Giving Séro back to his father, Legolas returned to Vanelossë taking her hand and walking toward his horse. Everyone turned away and gave them time alone to say goodbye. She was biting her lip in an effort not to cry, but tears had already started sliding down her face.

"Van, please do not cry. This is hard enough as it is without seeing you cry. You are breaking my heart, melethrilen," Legolas bent down, pulling her to him, and kissed her lovingly.

Vanelossë wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to him, "Please be careful and come back to me soon. I love you so much."

Vanelossë took her husband's face in her hands and kissed him on the lips softly, at first then, intensifying the kiss by sliding her tongue in his mouth as he lightly stroked it with his own. After a few minutes, she pulled her lips away from his and he held her tight breathing deep of the overwhelmingly feminine scent of her.

Finally letting her go, he whispered, "I love you."

He then called out to Mehtar and Tauro. They mounted their horses as Thranduil walked over and said to Legolas, "Be careful son. Return home soon. I will take care of your family until then."

Legolas nodded and looking at them all one last time turned the horse away. Séro was yelling "Namarië" over and over again but he did not look back because he knew if he did, he would be unable to leave.


	2. Sounds in the Forest

_**CHAPTER 2**_  
**Sounds in the Forest**

Vanelossë watched Legolas ride away until she could watch no longer. Her heart broke with every inch of distance that grew between them. She knew she had to be brave for the children so, gathering her courage and schooling her features into a smile, she turned and asked them if they would like to go swimming. Séro screamed with delight as the girls reluctantly allowed Calime to lead them home to change.

King Thranduil handed Séro over to Vanelossë. Embracing her, he told her that all would be well. He had grown as close to her as Lord Elrond had once been, and he hated seeing the sadness on her normally blissful face. Though she smiled reassuringly at him, her smile did not quite reach her eyes. They were sad and fearful, and the look in them marred her radiant face.

It was over a month before Vanelossë heard news of Legolas. When Mehtar and Tauro came back alone, she feared the worst, until they explained what had happened at the council meeting that Lord Elrond had called in Imladris about the One Ring. She was proud that her husband was considered to be so honorable to be asked to go on a mission of such importance, but at the same time, she was scared. She was also angry with him for voluntarily leaving them for so long. Realizing that this new trip was going to put him in more danger, and that he would be gone longer than she had thought, she wondered if he even considered how she would feel. She tried to control her anger, realizing that had he been given the option, he would never have left. She was glad that Aragorn and Gandalf were going with him, but she would have felt better if Elrohir and Elladan had gone as well. She knew that if anyone could take on the forces of Mordor it was her husband, with Aragorn and the twins by his side. But she had to be content that Mithrandir was with them as the twins were not making the journey.

Vanelossë had just found out that once again she was with child, and she felt worse than both of her previous pregnancies combined. She knew it was due in part to the fact that she missed Legolas. Séro was still a handful and the girls seemed to grow more needy the longer he stayed away.

As the weeks grew into months, Vanelossë's stomach swelled, making her miserable. She feared she was having twins again, and was even more frightened at the prospect of the possibility for two more boys like Séro. She loved her son immensely, but she did not think she could handle more than one of him. She could not have managed at all without Calime, who helped care for the children when Vanelossë was too sick to take care of them herself. She also kept them all busy when their mother was too tired to do so.

The king spent a good deal of time with them as well, and took Séro with him often so he would have the male influence he needed as an ellon. Séro had calmed down a little over the year because he sensed all of the sadness within their home, and he did not understand what happened to his Ada. Initially, Séro had asked every day where his father had gone; only after months did he accept his father's absence. The fact that he stopped asking hurt Vanelossë almost as much as it had hurt her when he would ask daily.

When the time came for the baby to be born, she had to go through the birth without Legolas, which made it that much more painful for her. There had been complications with the twins and he had stayed by her side the whole time as well as with her long labor with Séro. This baby didn't take as long to arrive and she cried when she saw another blond haired little boy. She named him Anarion because it was the name that she and Legolas had thought about for Séro. He was a quiet baby and hardly ever cried. The king was so happy to have another grandchild. She knew that he was thinking he might have lost his son so another grandson would help ease the suffering. She had feared the same thing in the darkness of the night but she would not allow herself to think that in the presence of their children.

Word had come from Lothlórien months ago that they had passed through, but they had lost Gandalf. As the elves of the city mourned the loss of the wizard, she was dying inside of sheer terror. If Mithrandir could die on this mission, Legolas could as well. The last report was a month or so ago, then they heard that Lórien and Imladris elves led by her friend Haldir, a Marchwarden of Lothlórien, had gone to Rohan to help out King Theoden. She had been told then that Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel felt that Aragorn and Legolas, and whatever remained of the fellowship, were there in Helm's Deep with the King of Rohan. She had also heard that Arwen was leaving for the Gray Havens with her kin, except her brothers and her father. That scared her more than anything did. If Arwen had lost hope, then she was a fool to hope. But if she had no hope, she had nothing, and she would not allow her children to think he was not coming back.

One quiet day when the baby was a couple of weeks old, she and Calime had taken Séro to the lake to play by the water. It was very quiet except for the other women around them talking softly. and Séro playing. As was typical of Séro, he had run off, and she was getting up to go chase, and hopefully capture him. She saw him a few yards from her, scampering up a tree. When she started going towards him, she had this eerie feeling that something was wrong. The forest that had just been so quiet before seemed very noisy although, she could not decipher what the sounds were, or where they were coming from. She tried to get her son so they could go back to the king where his servant Lienilda was watching the baby and the girls. She had just taken two steps when she heard Calime gasp.

Turning around to see what was wrong, she felt rough hands cover her mouth and drag her into the trees, away from the side of the lake. She saw Calime had been grabbed as well. She heard screams, and the sounds of struggling from the other ellith. The men who had grabbed Calime, and the other women were all Easterlings from Mordor. She tried not to panic, and prayed that Séro would not come down from the tree, or back to the lake.

She felt a hot breath in her ears as the man who was holding her said, "You are a lovely little she- elf, are you not my beauty? I might just have to keep you for myself."

She started struggling as she heard the sounds of the forest getting much louder, and could hear the sounds of a battle raging in or near the city. She was worried about getting to Séro before he was hurt or someone else found him. As she watched him, he seemed to be transfixed by something, and was sitting on a low branch of the tree. She was scared he would fall or someone would see him. Her motherly instincts were causing her to fight off the man with more strength than she knew she even had. The Easterling grabbed her hair and gave it a vicious twist pulling her head back.

"If you struggle, you will get hurt," he said menacingly. She could feel him groping her breasts with one hand and felt sick. He threw her down on the ground but before she could get away, he was on top of her pinning her to the ground.

One of the other men yelled at him that they did not have time for that now, as Vanelossë tried to fight him off. The guy on top of her yelled back with an evil laugh.

"Let the orcs kill the elves. That will give us plenty of time to have fun with their women."

Holding her down with his weight and one hand, he started ripping off her undergarments as his hand stroked her thighs. She tried to get away, and when she could not, she refused to open her legs. He reached up and backhanded her, and for a second she was dizzy. In that second of dizziness, he forced her legs open and shoved one of his fingers up inside her. She cried out in shock and pain.

He laughed and said, "Scream for me. I love it when they scream."

He slammed his finger into her with a viciousness she never knew existed. She had never been struck before, or touched in a violent manner so her mind was reeling from shock and sheer terror while the mother in her was still screaming to get to her child.

Suddenly, there was a commotion near the lake area where Séro was. Jumping to his feet, the man jerked her up with him holding her in front of him. There were eight Mirkwood archers looking for them.

When Mehtar saw her, he brought his bow up and said "Let her go or you will all die."

Pretty soon all of the archers were focused on the Easterlings that were holding the women.

Seeing her chance, she screamed out to Mehtar in Elvish to get Séro and get him out of there. Seeing Séro in the tree, he told one of the men to take him to the king right away. Next thing she knew, the man holding her had a knife to her throat.

Another Easterling had run up and was telling them that most of the orcs had been killed. Even though they had penetrated the city, they were not able to get near the king at all. The king had apparently barricaded himself within his hall with three children. His guards had fought them off and no one could even get near them. They had a great number of Easterlings on this side of the city, but there were only seven Elven archers left with them and the women. Knowing that even though they were two to three times more skilled than the Easterlings, they were still outnumbered, and the elves, unlike the Easterlings, would not do anything to endanger the women.

Mehtar stepped forward and said, "Now is your chance to leave or die. If you hurt any of those women, we will kill you before you get away."

The man holding her dug the knife a little deeper just to get a drop of blood to flow.

"Why would a warrior elf care so much about a child playing in a tree? It seems strange to me that the King's guards are protecting three small children with their lives, and you have just risked danger to save another child from the tree. That says to me that those children are important, and would be worth a lot to your King if they were taken. And you are their mother, right?" he asked, pulling her head back.

When she did not answer, he screamed at the man holding Calime to cut her throat.

Vanelossë screamed "No!" and he told the other man to wait.

"Are you going to tell me who you are, or do I start killing them one by one?"

"I am the boy's mother," she whispered.

Twisting her arm behind her back, he said "And why is the king protecting you and your children so fiercely?" When she did not answer, he whispered. "One word from me and she is dead."

As tears sprung to her eyes, she said, "I am his son's wife."

Laughing evilly, he said to Mehtar "It appears that we have something of value here. Are you her prince?" Twisting her arm a little tighter, he said to her "Is that your husband, the prince?" She shook her head. "Then where is your husband?"

"I do not know," she whispered.

"Kill the woman!" he yelled.

"No, please! I really do not know. He has been gone for months to aid in a mission. I do not know where he is right now."

"You are telling me that the Prince of Mirkwood is such a fool, he would leave a woman like you alone for months. I bet you miss having a man in your bed," he whispered in her ear as her skin crawled feeling his hot breath. "Only an elf would be such a fool."

Mehtar and the other men were ready to strike, but Vanelossë knew they were too outnumbered to live through it, and half, if not all, of the women would get killed as well.

Swallowing hard, she asked the man, "What do you want?"

"You let us leave with four of these women and the prince's wife, and the rest of the women go free. You do not agree then I cut her throat right now, and we will fight you to the death," he said to Mehtar.

"Never."

"Think about it elf. You know you cannot save her in time and kill me. If I die, so does she. How would your prince feel if her blood were on your hands?"

"Mehtar, do not do anything foolish. Let him take me, and let the other women go," she said.

"Mehtar, you do not have any options," the man said with a laugh. "You can lose five women as hostages or twenty as dead bodies."

Knowing Mehtar would not be able to make the decision without guilt, she said, "Let the other women go. I will go without a struggle."

"I guess the woman has made the decision for you." As the men started backing away to their horses, he yelled to one of his men, "Pick three others and grab her friend."

"No!" Vanelossë yelled.

"But she is the best way to manipulate you, my lady. I am not a fool. And Mehtar, do not bother following us or they will all die." His men had let the other women go and they ran to the elves. Vanelossë felt guilty that they were taking Calime just because she was her friend.

Mehtar was looking at the man holding her as if he wanted to rip him to shreds. He looked at her and told her in Elvish that they would find them. She nodded and told him to make sure her children were taken care of, and not to tell them what had happened to her.

The man twisted her arm even harder and said to Mehtar, "If you two are done with your sweet farewells, I will be taking her with me now."

"You better hope death finds you before her husband does," Mehtar answered.

The man dragged her into the woods, staring down Mehtar until he was out of sight. His men had already mounted, and were starting to ride out of the forest.

He shouted to the men, "Ride quickly! Get out of here before they regroup. Two of you ride ahead and tell the others we are on our way. If you see any of their men, kill them."


	3. Losing Hope

**PLEASE NOTE - THIS CHAPTER HAS VERY STRONG VIOLENCE/RAPE IN IT. IT IS PERTINENT TO THE STORY OR I WOULD NOT HAVE IT IN THE STORY AT ALL.**

**

* * *

  
**

**~~**~~**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**Losing Hope**

Vanelossë realized that the man that held her was the leader. As his abhorrent breath trailed down the skin of her neck, he hissed in her ear.

"When I seat you on my horse, you will do nothing foolish or it will cost you the lives of your friends."

Vanelossë nodded and he shoved her on his horse, mounting behind her. She was in shock over the events that had just occurred. The very peace of her life had been shattered. Her heart ached with thoughts of her children and the elves of the city, for she knew not what had become of them. Forcing back her tears, she vowed not to give the man the satisfaction or pleasure of seeing her cry.

The band of Easterlings and their captives fled through the forest of Mirkwood, meeting up with an even larger band. They rode as if the chased by a Balrog, trying to put as much distance between the city within the caves and themselves as possible. Clearly, they were aligned with orcs as a combined force to invade the city. Based on the comments of the one Easterling, the orcs had failed to defeat the elves within the city, but Vanelossë did not know how many had been lost trying to defend it. The elves had not known until Mehtar had come upon them, that the Easterlings had planned to attack from the lakeside. Not expecting as much resistance as the orcs had received; the Easterlings foolishly stopped to capture the women.

Riding the rest of the day and into the evening, they stopped briefly. The ellith were all roughly placed together, sitting on the ground. Vanelossë reassured the women, and reminded them to remain calm. The leader returned and Vanelossë watched him with concealed contempt. Evil radiated from him like a storm cloud. Leering at her, he lifted her from the ground by her arm.

"Tell me your name, princess. If you remain silent, one of these she-elves will suffer."

"Vanelossë," she said softly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

He stroked his finger down her jaw line. When she pulled away in revulsion, he smiled as his eyes took in her face and body in a manner that made her feel dirty.

"Vanelossë, you will do better to cooperate with me rather than risk my wrath, for you will not answer for your impudence, these others will. If I ask a question of you, you will answer. When I command you to do as I say, you will follow my command. If you challenge me, they will answer for your impudence. If you cannot abide my rules, I will make you, and these other she-elves wish for death. Are my words clear to you?"

Having no choice, she nodded and he continued.

"My name is Larin. I am in command of this company from Mordor. It is by my judgement that we decide if hostages will be of use. If I decide that you are not, it will be your ruin. Understand, I do not mean a swift or easy death. Do you understand?"

Swallowing hard as her breathing quickened in terror of this man, she nodded again.

"If you do not please me, Vanelossë, I will not kill you, but have you watch as I torture and kill every she-elf before you. Then before their bodies are cold, you will be broken slowly. Is my meaning clear to you?"

Vanelossë nodded once more as the terror filled her heart.

"You are wise for a she-elf, Vanelossë. If you continue to be wise, your friends will continue to breathe."

Reaching over, he trailed one of his fingers down her face, then moved to cup her chin.

"I wish to know something. How long since you last saw your husband?"

Vanelossë resisted the desire to pull away from his horrid touch and the closeness of him. She hesitated a moment.

"Near eight moons."

"And you have never strayed as that time passed?"

"Never," she retorted.

"I saw how close you seemed to your friend, Mehtar. Are you saying he never took you in your husband's bed?" he said with a leering smile as his hand moved from her chin to the back of her neck.

"No!" she cried.

"I imagine that bed gets cold at night, Vanelossë, when you are alone aching for man's touch, burning for the pleasure that a women such as yourself needs."

Vanelossë's jaw tightened in anger as she looked down. When his grip tightened on her neck, her eyes flew to his face.

"Answer me," he commanded.

"You did not ask me a question," she said with open hostility.

Releasing her neck, Larin backhanded her once more, nearly knocking her to the ground. She was sickened by the taste of her blood. Preventing her fall, he pulled her close to him.

"I will take you as my own when we halt for the night. Remember that when next I ask you a question. I will make you burn with desire, or I will make you weep with pain, but I will enjoy you tonight, Vanelossë."

Larin shoved her to the ground with the other women and walked away.

Vanelossë wept softly as Calime began to wipe the blood off her face with the edge of her sleeve. She kept reminding her to be strong for the men would come for them. Fighting her tears, she fought to appear strong for the others, reinforcing what Calime had said. The other three ellith had terror emblazoned on their faces. She did not wish for them to see her fear as well. Her heart sinking, she felt strongly that she might die before this nightmare was over. She almost wished for death rather than have that vile man touch her again. His promises of her violation to come made her sick with dread. If she only had her life to be concerned about, she would not worry so much, but now the fate of the others was placed on her as well. She prayed for strength to make it through this. She pushed all thoughts of Legolas and her children out of her mind, knowing she would not be able to go on if she thought of not seeing them again.

Once again, they were forced on the horses. Larin mounted up behind her, and pulled her back against his groin as he whispered in her ear.

"Wait until tonight and I will make you forget all about that prince of elves."

Vanelossë felt herself retch at the thought of what was impending.

Meeting up with another band of Easterlings, they stopped and made camp for the night in an opening within a grove of trees. The other band had captured elves as well, eight ellith and three ellyn from Lothlorien. The three ellyn were all injured. She recognized Orophin, the youngest brother of Haldir, as well as two of Lord Celeborn's nieces. When she could, Vanelossë spoke to the ellith to find out what had happened. They spoke in Elvish hoping that if the men did hear them, they would not understand them. The other women told them that Lothlorien had been attacked that morning as well as Mirkwood.

Lothlorien had lost many of the men who had gone to Helm's Deep, and the number of guards on watch was less than usual. They had all been along the fences when they were taken. The ellyn had been on watch when they were injured trying to protect the women. Looking back to assure that none of the Easterlings were watching, Vanelossë crawled quietly over to the injured ellyn. Assessing their injuries, she was saddened when she realized one of them was close to death due to a sword wound in his stomach. Orophin caught her eye when she looked over at him, and was upset when he realized how bad his friend's wounds were. He and the other ellon, Arnarmo, had been beaten.

"You are predictable about the man you prefer. An elf-whore is always an elf-whore."

Cringing inside, she started to back away from Orophin. Larin grabbed her up by her hair and she yelped in pain.

"Now you are responsible for the lives of twelve women and three men. Should we start with the men as we torture them to their death? Perhaps we will torture one of them now?" Pushing her away, he grabbed the closest man and yanked him to his feet. Vanelossë watched in horror as Larin grabbed the most injured of the men. He moaned weakly as both Vanelossë and Orophin reached for him.

"Please, no!" she begged.

"So this one is not your first choice. Pick one of the other two."

"I cannot do that!"

"Either you do or I will torture them all," he said. "Or perhaps you would rather be lashed in their place, Vanelossë."

Vanelossë's lip quivered but she was unwilling to condemn anyone to torture.

"Take me then, but leave the elves be."

Larin raised an eyebrow, looking impressed with her bravery. His wickedness soon returned as he turned to one of his men.

"Take the women and give them to the men of your choosing. Have these men whipped. I will take care of this one."

"No! You cannot do that," she begged, urgently grabbing his arm.

"You do not understand, Vanelossë. You have nothing to barter with. You and the other women are to be used for our pleasure. The men are here as hostages, to be tortured or used as we wish. Unless you think, perhaps, that they would prefer pleasuring us as well. With that long hair and those pretty faces, we can use them as we would a woman and scarcely know the difference. Which do you think they would prefer?"

Her spirit bruised but not yet broken, she glared defiantly at him.

"No matter what I say you will do as you wish."

Larin studied the bold elf for a minute and when she did not cower, he smiled.

"Vanelossë, for your sake, they will not be beat. And we will leave half of the women untouched each night. But you, my beauty, will not rest any night."

Relaying his orders to his men, he grabbed her arm as he dragged her behind some trees and threw her on the ground. Sinking to his knees between her legs, he began to pull up her skirt. When she resisted, he grabbed her thigh as he squeezed hard.

"Would you prefer this the hard way? Should I take another women in your place?"

As the blood ran cold in her veins, she shook her head without a word.

When Larin stripped her of her clothes and violated her, Vanelossë cried tears of pain and defeat. Afterwards, she sat on the ground, wrapping her arms around herself as she huddled, completely broken inside. While he dressed, he watched her.

"I will enjoy having you with me on this trip. Now get dressed before the other men see you and want their turn."

Larin threw her dress at her. Still shaking, feeling hurt and degraded, she quickly put her dress on and he grabbed her up. Grabbing her face, he kissed her and began to stick his tongue into her mouth. Resisting the urge to strike him and push his foul mouth away from hers, she closed her eyes and prayed it would end soon. Releasing her lips, he smiled and dragged her once again to the ground where the other elves were. Looking over at the elf men, he laughed.

"I see why you keep your she-elves hidden. Or is it just the elf royalty that feels that good?"

The men did not say anything as they glared at him.

"You wish to find out. I can see it in your eyes," Larin said looking at Orophin. "I can see you desire her. Perhaps you should have her now. We can all watch as you take the prince's wife. You will enjoy her as I did. We shall see if all she-elves are the same."

Grabbing a Lothlorien elleth, he pulled her back into the woods. They could hear her screams as he dragged her away. Vanelossë sat in abject horror as she heard Larin hit her many times until she was silent. When he returned, he pushed her down to the ground beside Vanelossë. The elleth was crying as her face began to swell. Vanelossë pulled her into her arms, trying to sooth her as Larin finally left them alone.

When Larin's men had returned with the women, one of them kept watch over them throughout the night. Most of the women had been struck, and all of them were crying in despair. The women who had been left behind untouched were comforting the others, even as they feared for what the next night might bring. As the women huddled together during the night, the men looked miserable, torn with grief and guilt. No words were spoken between them; each wrapped in their own misery, for there were no words to say. The ellon that had been injured so badly died, during the first night as Orophin looked on, unable to do anything. The women wept over his death. The Easterlings just left him lying there the next day. This torture went on night after night.

One night when Larin was on top of her, she saw his sword nearby. Boldly, she reached for it but was not close enough. Seeing what she was doing, he held her down as he finished violating her, then he beat her and kicked her, breaking a few of her ribs. Completely nude, she was lashed on the back by one of the other man. Afterwards, the other man violated her as well, throwing her down on her bloody back as she wept tears of pain and horror.

Larin had disappeared for a moment, when he returned he brought Orophin with him. He dragged him to where Vanelossë had been left and ordered him to take the prince's wife. Orophin struggled fiercely against his restraints.

"I would die before I would dishonor this woman," Orophin swore at Larin.

"Do it dog or you will not be the one doing the dying. I will take my knife to your princess and gut her like an animal, and while she is dying, you can look her in the eyes and tell her why you were not man enough to save her. Do not pretend you do not want this. I have seen the way you look at her. You desire her, elf. Consider this my gift, and your only chance to save her."

Once again, Orophin tried to resist, he would rather force them to kill him than hurt Vanelossë. Larin watched the elf struggling, and when he tired of the game, he turned and kicked Vanelossë again in her already injured ribs. Vanelossë screamed and tried to roll herself away from Larin to protect herself. Orophin watched in agony as Larin raised his leg to kick her again.

"Alright," he cried out in a tortured voice, he had to help her.

Larin looked at Orophin, "So, it does matter to you if she suffers. You will take her then?"

Orophin looked at Larin with hate in his eyes as he replied, "Yes." His voice was filled with shame.

"I can go on hurting her all night if you prefer, are you sure you would not rather see her crawling like a dog in the dirt?" Larin raised his leg again.

"No!" Orophin yelled, "I will do this, please, stop."

Orophin had no choice, either he would have to take her honor, or watch helplessly as Larin took her life. He felt sick as he began to remove his leggings and sank to his knees between her legs. He felt himself becoming aroused as their bodies met and part of him was sickened. He begged her to forgive him as he entered her gently.

Vanelossë cried silently as he thrust into her. Larin and the other man stood mocking them, laughing at Orophin's horror and obvious inability to control his own lust and asking him how he was enjoying his friend's wife. Vanelossë turned her face away from Orophin so he would not have to look at her and prayed that this would end quickly. He was being as careful as he could not to hurt her any more than the humans already had.

Vanelossë felt completely violated inside as he continued to thrust himself inside her. It seemed to go on forever as Orophin's breathing came more rapidly. Finally, unable to control his body's natural reaction to Vanelossë's warmth, or to force it to feel the shame his heart and mind did, he reached his release, his entire body shuddering on top of hers. When he finally relaxed, he hung his head in shame as the men laughed and congratulated him.

Pulling Orophin away from her, Larin pulled her to her feet.

"Next time you try for my sword, perhaps you will be reminded of your reward for your misbehavior. Get dressed before I let all of my men have their turn," Larin spat on the ground at her feet.

"You will die for this pig!" Orophin swore at Larin, "When I am free, I will hunt you like a dog until I find you and your death will be neither swift or merciful. For every moment we have suffered, you shall suffer a day."

Larin laughed wildly. When he had calmed his mirth, he grabbed Orophin's hair tearing his head back and placing his filthy face to within inches of Orophin's.

"I see no suffering in your face elf." He then raised his hand and struck Orophin across the jaw with his fist.

"No one here could mistake the pleasure in your eyes for suffering." He pushed Orophin's head away as he released his hair.

To be safe, Larin had Orophin bound tightly with his hand behind his back. They returned them to the group and throwing them down on the ground together. She could feel the blood from her lashing running down her back as it throbbed painfully but she could not think about what happened. Between the beating, the lashings, and repeated violations, she actually prayed for death. She could no longer remember making love to her husband, or holding her children, She felt dirty and disgraced and wondered how Legolas could ever love her or want her again.

During their captivity, the men would stop at a stream or a lake and make the prisoner strip and bathe. Although it was humiliating to be bare in front of the men, Vanelossë relished scrubbing their filth off her, feeling free of their touch if only for a moment or two. Looking at the other ellith, she realized that every one of them had bruises marring their skin.

It was unheard of for elves to touch their women in anger or violence. The elves cherished and nurtured their women, and the ellith were in shock at what was happening to them. Legolas would die before he raised a hand to strike Vanelossë and he would kill another ellon before he let him beat an elleth, no matter who she was.

The women were so defeated that they no longer fought back as one by one they were beaten into submission. Some discussed taking their own life rather than endure the degradation that had become their life. Each day,Vanelossë felt the increasing need to remind them of the good things in the world and that they would return to those things soon. Her heart doubted her own words but she had to help the others to keep hope in their hearts. She feared that if she did not, they might try to do something drastic in order to escape their captors.

She was reminded of Lord Elrond's wife who after being held captive by orcs went to the undying lands, unable to take the evilness of Middle Earth. She felt sure that some of these ellith would make the same decision when they were rescued. If they were rescued, she corrected herself.

Ten days after they had been taken, one of the men beat and killed an elleth from Lothlorien. Vanelossë felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest when she saw the beautiful elleth lying dead. She did not look as if she were in a peaceful sleep but had blood running over her fair skin. Her immortality had been ripped from her in such violence that Vanelossë was unable to stay quiet.

"You told me no one would die!" Vanelossë said turning on Larin.

"I also told you, you were not in control. Do I have to remind you yet again who has control, Vanelossë?" he said as he grabbed her by the throat and threw her against a tree. "Now you will be quiet or I will kill more." Throwing her to the ground, he stomped off.

The elleth was left behind still unclothed. The women and the two men kept hoping for a rescue or some way to escape, but that hope was waning as the days passed and the brutality of the Easterlings increased. The men started getting beaten for the sport of the Easterlings. Every day that went by without a rescue further damaged their spirits, their eyes began to look haunted. Vanelossë's heart ached for her husband and children, feeling that she would never see them again. Images of Illisse's sweet smile, Séro at play, and Alasse telling her mother how the world should work, overwhelmed her at times. Her arms ached to hold Anarion as she nursed him. She could not think of Legolas without fear overwhelming her that he was already dead. If he was, she prayed that death would take her if she were not to see her children again. Things looked hopeless and soon the hopelessness was all she felt.


	4. Terrifying Revelations

**  
**_**CHAPTER 4**_

**Terrifying Revelations**

Legolas and Aragorn were sitting in the dining hall of Minas Tirith, gathering for a feast with their friends. After Frodo and Sam awoke, both Èomer and Legolas made plans to go to their homes the next day. Legolas was excited to be going home to Vanelossë and his children. He had thought of them every day since he had left them and the anticipation of seeing them soon was driving him mad. The one more night of waiting was going to be the longest of his life.

He dreaded the long trip home knowing how difficult it was going to be, as each day brought him closer and yet each night they remained out of reach still. He planned to spend entire days dedicated to simply playing with his children. His plans for his wife involved a different kind of play and would take place once the sun had gone down and the children were sleeping. Thinking of them now, he smiled and Gimli simply looked at him strangely.

Prior to the coronation, Aragorn insisted on having a big feast that evening to celebrate the fall of Mordor and as a farewell to his friends. The hobbits chatted excitedly and everyone was in jovial spirits. They had succeeded in doing what they had set out from Rivendell to do. Knowing that Sauron and Saruman were destroyed, and that Middle Earth could begin to heal from their evil, was a satisfying feeling for them all.

During the feast, a Gondorian soldier came running to Aragorn's side. He quickly told Aragorn that there was group of rangers and elves to see him. Immediately concerned, Aragorn told the soldiers to send them in. Three of the Dúnedain rangers and two of the elves from Mirkwood, Raimo and Norno, came in looking exhausted and very upset.

"What is it? What has happened?" Aragorn asked standing up.

"I was sent by King Thranduil to find his son."

Seeing Raimo and Norno, Legolas had already risen and was by Aragorn's side.

"We have been looking for you for two weeks. We missed you in Dunharrow so we came here as quickly as we could."

"Tell me the message," Legolas demanded impatiently.

"Both Lothlórien and Mirkwood were attacked by orcs and Easterlings ten days past. We were able to defend the cities but many lives were lost in both. The king wanted me to assure you that the twins and your sons are unharmed, and are being kept under close watch until you return."

"What do you mean sons? I only have one son."

"No, my lord, your son Anarion was born months after you left," Norno said.

Legolas was shocked and angry with himself for not being there.

"What about my wife?"

Raimo swallowed hard regretting what he must say.

"She and four other women, including Calime, were taken from Mirkwood. They have also take eight women and three men from Lothlórien, including Lord Celeborn's nieces and Orophin, Haldir's youngest brother. The rangers have been tracking them and Mehtar has taken a group of elves to look for them as well. Tauro is with the rangers as are Lord Elrond's sons, Elrohir and Elladan of Rivendell. So far they have found two bodies. An elleth and an ellon, both of Lothlórien, were left behind after they had been killed. Lady Galadriel has sent small groups looking for them but their trail has been hard to track as they keep changing directions in their efforts to elude us. We think they are being taken to Minas Morgul."

The ranger spoke to Aragorn.

"My lord, as soon as we found the body of the elleth, we sought out the messenger from Mirkwood to inform you."

Turning to Legolas, he continued, "Mehtar told us that the Easterlings knew who your wife is. That is the reason she was taken. Celeborn's nieces were taken for because of their identities as well. We do not think that they will harm her if they think they can use her as a shield or a bargaining tool as they did when they escaped Mirkwood."

After hearing all that the soldiers had to tell him, Legolas stalked from the hall, intending to get ready to leave that very night. He would find Vanelossë if he had to hunt for her through all of Middle Earth. Aragorn ran behind him and stopped him before he reached the door.

"Legolas, stop. You need to think this through for a moment."

"Every minute I delay, my wife is in the hands of that filth. She may already have been hurt or killed."

"You cannot go after her by yourself. Let me go with you. We can take soldiers from the city as well. If we join our forces with the rangers, the elves from the search party and soldiers of Gondor, we should find her within days. If you go alone, it could take weeks or more."

"I will go as well," Gimli said coming up behind them.

Gimli had grown fond of Legolas to the point that he would die for him, or his wife if need be. He knew that his wife and children were the reason he continued to fight each day hoping to make Middle Earth a better place for them.

"After all you and the elves have done for the men of Middle Earth, we will assist you any way we can. I will go, and muster as many men as feel you may need from Rohan," Èomer offered.

The fact that the elves had been attacked while other elves were dying protecting Rohan, weighed heavily on Eomer's heart. Some of the captive Lothlórien elves may be kin of the elves that died at Helm's Deep.

"Legolas, give us the night to prepare and at first light we will have a better chance of finding her. With so many riding with us, we will find her soon. You know I care about her. I would not do anything to put her in further danger," Aragorn pleaded with his friend. He tried not to think of the beautiful Vanelossë possibly being tortured as they spoke.

Legolas nodded curtly. "I will be leaving at dawn, those who ride with me will be ready then."

As he walked outside, he began breathing heavily, his lungs burning under the weight of all that had just happened. He was raging and full of guilt. He could not believe that his lovely wife was in the hands of a band of madmen that had already killed two people in cold blood. He felt guilty that he had not been there to protect her. He hoped that they were correct in assuming that she had not being killed to in order to keep her as a tool for bartering with, but what she was enduring in the meantime made him almost unable to breath. He was so upset he did not hear Aragorn come up behind him.

"Legolas. We will find her," Aragorn said softly, his voice full of sorrow.

"I should have been there."

"There is nothing I can say to take away your guilt. You have no idea what would have happened if you had been there. Maybe things would have changed to the point where they would have taken your children as well as your wife. You cannot allow your guilt to overwhelm you."

Legolas turned to him, his blue eyes darkened to black, and Aragorn felt the urge to step back from him.

"If it were Arwen, would you feel the same way? Would be calm and rational? How would you feel if Arwen were taken by animals that have already killed two people and are probably torturing her right now? Could you live with the guilt? Would you not have regrets? If that is true, than you are a better man than I. This is killing me," Legolas said in a dangerously low voice.

"Legolas, the very thought of Vanelossë being in this situation hurts me as well. I cannot even begin to imagine how I would feel if it were Arwen. I am not telling you not to be upset or feel guilty but right now, Vanelossë needs you to be strong so that you can do what it takes to bring her home. You cannot do that if you are letting your guilt and rage overwhelm your heart and cause you to lose your senses. Your friends are beside you in this, Legolas. Let us share this burden with you. Between us and those who are already searching, they will be found soon," Aragorn said trying desperately to calm him knowing how dangerous he could be if provoked.

"I hope she will still be alive then," Legolas said hotly as he stormed off.

Legolas knew Aragorn meant well, but he did not feel rational or calm, he wanted to scream with rage. He thought about his new baby who had been without his mother for weeks and had never even seen his father. He thought of his precious little girls and young Séro: Legolas did not want to imagine what they saw that day. Now both of their parents and Calime were gone. He knew his father would not tell them what had happened to Vanelossë, but how would he explain them being gone? His sweet wife was probably being tortured right now. It was enough to make him go mad. Going back to his chambers, he started preparing. He went down to the stables and packed his horse, Arod. He was trying to stay busy pushing the thoughts of what could be happening to her out of his mind before he was unable to bear it. On his way out of the stables, he came upon Èomer talking to some of his men about their departure in the morning.

"How well are you managing, Legolas?" he said sympathetically not knowing what else to say in this horrific situation.

"How well do you think?" Legolas said through clenched teeth as he looked away from him.

"I think if it were me, I would be tearing things apart by now. I am impressed with your restraint," Èomer said quietly.

"As am I."

"Legolas, I am sorry this has happened. I know that it does not help but I had to say it. I wish there were something more I could do," Èomer said watching the elf.

Èomer knew that Legolas was so angry that every fiber of his being was set on two goals, to get his wife back and destroy the ones who did this to her.

"I appreciate what you are doing. I need to go find something to do before I go mad."

"Why do you not rest? You will need it for the upcoming days."

"No, I do not think I will be able to rest until I get my wife back," Legolas laughed bitterly.

As he walked back up the levels of the city, he decided to seek out the rangers and the elves that had come with the message. He instead found Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf. Aragorn was leaving Gandalf in charge of Minas Tirith until they returned or until Faramir was well. When Legolas walked in the room, they all looked up and noticed he looked fiercer than he did when they stood before the Black Gates.

"Where are the rangers and the elves that brought the message? I want to find out everything I can about what is going on," Legolas said shortly.

"They were dead on their feet so I had them taken to rooms to rest for the night. They will be riding with us tomorrow," Aragorn said watching his friend. He could tell that Legolas was on the verge of losing control and was trying to prevent that from happening.

"One of the Lothlórien groups including Rumil, Orophin and Haldir's brother, showed up after you left. They stopped here for the night and plan to leave with us tomorrow and separate from us, if needed. We have also heard from Rivendell. They were attacked soon after Elrohir and Elladan left, but since they were wary of an attack, the Easterlings and orcs did not manage to cross the Fords. There are three separate groups since it would be impossible to move between the three cities that quickly. Orcs and Easterlings are with each group but from what I am told the orcs attack first while the Easterlings hold back. They wait for the outcome of the first assault by the orcs. In Mirkwood, they came in on the lakeside behind the city while the orcs attacked the caves themselves. In Lothlórien, they only came as close as the watch on the outer fences. The Easterlings waited to leave when they saw the orcs fail to take the city. Lord Celeborn is concerned that they are trying to study the defenses to see where the weaknesses are."

"So they will be back," Legolas said coldly. "They will not set foot anywhere near our borders again. We will hunt them down before they get a chance to attack us again. What will they do when they find out that Mordor has been overthrown and demolished? If they get to Minas Morgul before we find them, who knows what will happen then."

"I do not know Legolas. But we will find them before we have to find out the hard way," Aragorn said adamantly.

"Now I think we all need to get some sleep while we can. I do not imagine we will be stopping too often over the next few days so we will need some rest. Even you Legolas."

As Aragorn walked by Legolas, he put his hand under his arm to lead him from the room. Legolas jerked his arm back enraged.

"Do not attempt to suggest I should sleep. That suggestion has been made and disregarded once already tonight. I am one of the Quendi, ages older than you. I am not a child, Aragorn, nor one of your subjects so do not declare what I must do," Legolas yelled with his eyes narrowed.

Aragorn and Gimli stood silent as Gandalf watched from his position at the table. Aragorn watched as Legolas' rage dimed. Both man and dwarf waited until Legolas collected himself, watching the elf closely.

"Forgive me Aragorn, I…"

"Legolas, I understand."

Aragorn and Gimli quietly left Legolas, giving him a reassuring look. Gandalf watched the elf concerned. He was normally very quiet and calm. What he had witnessed was nothing like he had ever seen with Legolas. Even now that he had calmed slightly, he looked angry enough to kill every orc left in Middle Earth with his bare hands. Gandalf did not blame him.

Gandalf sat with Legolas through the night without speaking. He did not want to leave him alone but knew Legolas did not want to talk. As soon as dawn was approaching, Legolas said farewell to him as he strode out of the room. Gandalf rubbed his eyes as he hoped they would find his wife soon. He feared how he would handle the loss of her.

The men rode out that morning, meeting with rangers who had come upon the Easterling's trail once again. The company rode for the whole day and well into the night before they halted. Legolas did not want to stop, but he knew the horses needed rest as well as the men. He could not rest thinking of his wife's face, kissing their children goodnight, and the sound of her voice when she laughed. He sat aching from the pain in his heart, waiting until morning came and they rode out again. If he had known what was to happen to Vanelossë that day, he would have lost all control and sense of reason.


	5. The Final Blows

**PLEASE NOTE - THIS CHAPTER HAS VERY STRONG VIOLENCE/NON-SPECIFIC RAPE IN IT. IT IS PERTINENT TO THE STORY OR I WOULD NOT HAVE IT IN THE STORY AT ALL.**

* * *

**~~**~~**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

**The Final Blows**

Larin had left Vanelossë alone, forgetting to put a guard on the elves. The encampment that the Easterlings had made that night had one large opening among the trees, as well as several smaller clearings. The elves had all been put in one of the smaller clearings within the trees but they could still be seen from the campfire . Some of the elleth had been taken by Larin's men into other areas of the encampment; leaving only Orophin, Arnarmo, and five ellith , in the clearing with Vanelosse. She crawled quietly over toward the others and whispered to Orophin that he and Arnarmo should to try and escape with the five ellith while they had a chance. Vanelossë told them that she would stay behind. She was afraid that if she did not, they would kill the other women that remained in the camp, including Calime.

Orophin flatly refused to leave her behind. She begged him to go with the others, but he would not. He did agree that they should try to get the other women to safety, but he would stay with her. Not willing to delay, she agreed.

Vanelossë untied Arnarmo quickly. Arnarmo took the five ellith sitting with them, and they snuck off into the dusk of the evening. They were so silent, Vanelossë was sure that they would escape without notice if given enough time. Orophin looked at her and whispered that they would bring help. She moved away from him and lay down. Both she and Orophin lay down in the clearing and pretended to sleep, but inside she was panicking knowing she could be killed for this. It was worth it to save the other six people, she thought, but she was afraid.

Vanelossë cried silently as she thought of Legolas and her children. She feared that Legolas was already dead, as she had no idea what had happened since Mirkwood was attacked . She prayed that her children were safe. She knew as long as King Thranduil had breath left in him; he would defend her children to the death.

The Easterlings realized that the elves had escaped when a man returning with one of the Elleth who had fled, alerted those who were sitting by the campfire. Among those who sat by the fire was Larin. Orophin and Vanelossë, pretending that they had been awakened by all the commotion, looked around in surprise. Larin came over to where she was sitting and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"Where are they?" Larin demanded

"I do not know. I was sleeping. I assume they have been taken by your men," Vanelossë said, trying not to show her nervousness.

"You are lying to me, elf whore," Larin said, striking her hard in the face.

When she cried out, he grinned evilly. Pulling her as close to him as possible, he glared at her,

"Did that hurt? You will pray for death before I am done with you."

Larin ordered some of his men to start looking for the elves. Glaring at Orophin, he ordered his men to begin lashing him. Orophin struggled as two men dragged him up by his arms. He saw Larin from the corner of his eye, pulling on Vanelossë, and struggled even harder, trying desperately to get to her.

"Do not touch her. She had nothing to do with this. Do with me what you wish but do not touch her," Orophin called after Larin.

Larin turned to look at Orophin with contempt, then dragged Vanelossë back to where the elf was standing.

"You lay with her one time and you are willing to be beat for her? Did you enjoy her that much?" Larin said watching Orophin closely.

"This has nothing to do with this, she is a woman, at least have the decency to beat a man rather than a helpless elleth. Are you not man enough to take on someone of your own strength? Have the decency to take your anger out on me rather than her," Orophin glared at Larin.

Larin laughed again then backhanded Orophin. Grabbing the elf's hair, he jerked his head back as Orophin glared at him.

Looking over at the Easterling beside Orophin, Larin said, "Only give him ten lashes, we will save the rest of his for his new lover."

Orophin began struggling again, trying to get his hands on Larin who simply scoffed at his vain efforts.

"You are a fool, elf. You have shown me your weakness. I know it will hurt you more to see her beaten than if I beat you myself. I am sure Vanelossë appreciates your valiant effort to protect her now, however, I do not think her gratitude will last for long."

Grabbing Vanelossë by the face, Larin forced her to look at Orophin. "Look at her beautiful face now, for I fear it will not be as beautiful when you see her next."

"You pig! I will kill you when I am free!" Orophin screamed as Larin dragged Vanelossë away.

Vanelossë was terrified. She could hear Orophin scream, as Larin watched her with a serious look on his face. Larin walked towards the campfire and slammed her back against a tree. Getting close to her, he began to stroke her face lightly as he looked into her eyes. She was shocked and confused when he kissed her.

Pulling away, he whispered, "You are such a beautiful woman, Vanelossë. I have enjoyed our time together. You feel so good and I loved having you beneath me every night. I cannot remember ever seeing a more beautiful woman than you."

Larin kissed her again. Vanelossë began to relax slightly, thinking that she had just avoided a harsh punishment, or maybe even death.

Pulling away from her, he smiled, looking at her for some time. She cast her eyes down, unable or unwilling to look back at him. She did not expect the blow that struck the side of her head, causing her to cry out in pain. He hit her again, this time in the face, and she felt as if she would black out.

"It is such a shame to have to destroy such a beauty, but you brought this on yourself. Of course, your friend has made it much worse for you, so remember to thank him. Perhaps you could, once again, spread your legs for him. I am sure he will welcome you once I have finished destroying your lovely face. We both know how you enjoyed each other last time."

Larin then pulled a large knife from a sheath at his side and Vanelossë gasped. He began cutting her arms with quick little slashes as he watched her flinch, enjoying her pain.

"Do you think your prince will want you after I have had you, and after you have welcomed Orophin into you? Do you think that he will want a whore for a wife? I should save him the humiliation and kill you now. Perhaps that is what you want. Maybe your prince is not keeping you happy anymore and now you realize you like a little pain. Does the pain arouse you Vanelossë? Is that why you volunteer yourself for this abuse?" Larin asked, amused at her suffering.

When Vanelossë closed her eyes and refused to answer him, Larin smiled, taking the point of the knife and pushing it hard into her arm. Her eyes flew open and he could see the pain in them. She bit her lip, fighting back tears as she felt the blood pouring from her. Once again, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see what he planned to do to her next. After all, there was nothing she could do to avoid it.

Pulling the knife away, Larin switched hands so he could hold Vanelossë while cutting her other arm. As he began to dig the knife into her flesh yet again, he kissed her hard. She tried desperately to pull away, but he would not loosen his grip on her.

"Do you like the pain, whore? Do you like it each night when I force myself into you? You probably enjoy it more than you enjoy your Prince crawling on you each night. You probably need more man than he is," Larin whispered in a hissing breath against Vanelossë's ear.

Once again, Larin began digging into Vanelossë's arm with the blade. Unable to stop herself, she let out a pitiful whimpering cry. As soon as he pulled the knife away from her arm, she began struggling. He grabbed her around the throat and squeezed until she stopped gasping for breath.

Looking her deep in the eyes, Larin said, "You are going to wish for death before the night is over, I have been nice to you all of this time and look how you repay me."

Twisting her injured arm behind her back, he brought her to where the men had whipped Orophin. Orophin was sitting in the dirt with his tunic off and she could see the blood running down his back. Larin walked over to him and told him to stand up. Then, looking over at Vanelossë, he told Orophin to undress her. When Orophin hesitated, Larin reminded him he could kill her just as easily. Orophin began to walk toward her but as he passed Larin, he made a grab for him instead. Larin pushed him away as the other three men restrained him. Bringing the blade back to her neck and cutting a shallow line across her throat, enough to show blood, Larin reminded Orophin what he would do to Vanelossë if he did not obey.

Orophin was tormented. He knew what Larin had already done to Vanelossë, and he could bear it no longer. He truly feared that Larin would kill her if Orophin did not do as he ordered. When Orophin saw him begin to casually put more cuts into Vanelossë's wounded arm, he undressed her without further orders.

Orophin looked at Vanelossë, defeat haunting his eyes as he removed her clothing. He whispered an apology to her, telling her that he feared Larin might actually kill her if he did not do what he ordered. As Orophin slowly removed her dress, Vanelossë did not look at him. She knew that what they were making him do to her was killing Orophin; it was killing both of them.

When Orophin had finished undressing Vanelossë, Larin grabbed her and threw her to her hands and knees. He instructed his men to tie Orophin up nearby so he could watch. Feeling blood running down her arm, Vanelossë looked down and saw how badly she had been cut. When the whip first cracked across her back, burning into her flesh, she screamed and fell forward onto her stomach.

Looking back she saw Larin, holding the whip this time, rather than one of his men. He was taking sadistic joy in her pain filled eyes. He whipped her repeatedly on her back until she could no longer think of anything but white-hot sheets of pain searing her brain. She had tears running down her face but she did not feel them. When her back was covered in blood, he started whipping her buttocks and the backs of her legs.

During the entire ordeal, Orophin screamed, begging them to leave her alone as he struggled against his bonds. It took three more men to restrain him as Larin struck him in the face with a quick crack of the whip in an attempt to keep him quiet. Orophin continued to struggle, cursing and screaming at his captors.

Vanelossë felt as if every square inch of her was cut open and bleeding, Larin looked toward her as she moaned.

"Roll over," Larin said standing over her.

When Vanelossë did not do as he ordered, he repeated himself rubbing his boot into her shoulder. She tried, but was unable to move because of the pain. Bending over her, he slapped her hard on her back.

"I told you to roll over. Do it or I will kill the other hostages," Larin ordered.

Whimpering, Vanelossë rolled over as far as she could. Larin pushed her the rest of the way onto her back. She moaned in protest, almost blacking out from the pain. Thinking he meant to violate her, she began to cry. Her face registered shock and misery as she felt the first lash on the inside of her thigh. Larin whipped her several times on each leg.

Throwing the whip aside, Larin stood over her and smiled. As she watched in pain, he unfastened his pants and crawled between her thighs legs. Grabbing her bleeding legs, he pushed them far apart and, in one quick, painful stroke, entered her fully. As he was violating her, she could feel that her mind was at its breaking point. She thought she would go mad and she welcomed it, anything to free her of the horror and pain she was suffering. She tried to block out what was happening to her, but the nightmare continued. Tears were streaming down her face as she closed her eyes.

When he finished with Vanelossë, Larin stood up making sure to grab her cut legs as leverage to stand. He walked a few feet away and picked up her dress, throwing it at her. He watched her painful attempts to stand several times. When he walked toward her to grab her again, she used every bit of her strength to get up so he would not hurt her again. She could hear Orophin still cursing the men. Lain looked over at him several times, seemingly quite amused.

After several minutes, Vanelossë was able to pull the dress over her head as Larin watched with a sadistic smile, enjoying the pain in her face. Darkness attempted to close in around her many times but she continued to fight it, afraid of what more he would do to her if she were unconscious. Walking over, he grabbed her arm and twisted it, confirming her fears as he whispered to her that if she fainted, he would let all of his men have a turn with her.

Once again, he pushed her to the ground with the other women. They brought Orophin back to the group shortly after. He crawled over to her and began talking to her in an effort to keep her awake. Unable to maintain a mask of bravery, she lowered her head as she tried not to move. Calime was trying to stop the bleeding as her dress quickly became soaked with it. She and Orophin shared looks of concern at the amount of blood. The man guarding them ordered Calime to stop.

"Let the whore bleed. She deserved it all," he laughed.

The next thing the elves knew he gasped and fell onto the ground, having been shot with two arrows. Vanelossë recognized them as Elven arrows and silently prayed that there were enough of them to save the captives.

The Easterlings had split up to search for the escaped elves, so there were fewer of them left to guard the camp than usual. She was relieved to see Elrohir and Tauro running toward her, and she began to cry in huge sobs. Elrohir grabbed her as she screamed in agony. Seeing her blood soaked dress and her bloody arm, he realized he could not get her away without doing more damage to her. Tauro moved the other ellith out of harm's way and untied Orophin. Orophin explained quickly to Elrohir that she had been whipped and cut severely.

"Which of these animals did this to her?" Elrohir screamed at him.

Orophin indicated Larin as the elves and rangers surrounded him and his men. Elrohir ordered Elladan not to kill them, telling his brother to tie them up and put guards on them. Elrohir was going to let Legolas deal with them personally. Turning back to her, he asked her if she could walk as he began to examine her injuries.

Shaking her head, she whispered, "Is Legolas alive?"

Elrohir nodded and she started to cry.

"There were more who escaped earlier. Did they make it away?" Vanelossë whispered through her tears.

"Yes, we were close by and they led us to you," Elrohir responded, trying to assess how badly she was hurt and growing more upset every second.

"The other Easterlings went after them," Vanelossë continued to whisper painfully.

"Yes, we came across them. We left none alive. Vanelossë, it's over now. Legolas is on his way with Estel. You are going home to your children, who are all fine and well." He stroked her hair affectionately. "You are a mess. I do not think I have ever seen you look anything less than stunning. But these bruises will heal and soon, you will be breathtaking again."

Even though he smiled at her, the paleness of her face and the amount of blood flowing from her many visible wounds terrified him.

Elladan ran over to them. Not realizing how badly she was hurt, he grabbed her in a tight embrace. The pain overwhelmed her and she finally gave into the blackness as he cradled her in his arms.

~~**~~

Legolas and Aragorn were riding in front of their group when three rangers came riding up swiftly.

"Lord Aragorn, we have found them," the ranger said as they approached. "A few of the elves have escaped. They were leading the group I was with back to the other ellith."

Legolas sat up and said, "Was my wife with them?"

"I do not know. I came to find your group as soon as I learned where we were going. This elf was with them."

Legolas looked at Arnarmo. Arnarmo shook his head, visibly shaken from the ordeal.

"No, she and Orophin would not leave because some of the women were unable to escape with us. She was afraid that the Easterlings would kill them if we all escaped. She was alive when we left her," the ellon told Legolas.

Realizing that the Easterlings might have killed her when they discovered the others had escaped, Legolas ordered the elves who had left the encampment to lead him to where his wife was being held. Following the rangers through the woods, they came to a clearing. There were rangers and elves swarming the Easterling's hiding place. Some were guarding prisoners they had captured when they had taken the encampment. They had them tied up and sitting in a group away from the large open clearing with the campfire. Not stopping to find out what was going on, Legolas jumped off his horse as Elrohir and Tauro ran up to them.

"Where is she?" Legolas demanded.

"The other women are with the rangers and Elladan is with Vanelossë. They are trying to tend to their injuries," Elrohir answered quickly.

Seeing the injured elves in a group, Legolas started to run toward them when Elrohir grabbed his arm.

When Legolas looked at him, Elrohir said gravely, "Legolas, she is alive but she has been hurt badly."


	6. Some Wounds Cannot Be Healed

_**CHAPTER 6**_

**Some Wounds Cannot Be Healed**

Aragorn came to stand beside Legolas and asked, "How bad is it?"

"All of the women have been beaten and raped repeatedly. When she and Orophin helped the others escape, they were both whipped and beaten," Elrohir said. He looked back at Legolas and could see how upset he was. "She was whipped severely, Legolas."

Legolas jerked his arm out of Elrohir's grasp and ran over to where Vanelossë lay, still unconscious. She was on her stomach with her blood soaked dress cut down the back, she was completely exposed as Elladan and two of the rangers were trying to stop her bleeding. She had so many lash marks on her back that the skin was barely visible through all of the blood. Legolas groaned in pain and torment, physically sick at what had been done to her.

Elladan looked up at him and Legolas could tell from his look that her condition was grim. He crouched down beside her and pulled her blood soaked hair back. Her face was swollen and bruised severely. She was still unconscious and he did not attempt to wake her, hoping that they could help ease her pain before she awoke.

Aragorn walked to where she was and saw her, cursing as he looked away toward the sky. He was unable to believe that anyone would do this to her. Rumil and Orophin walked over as well. Aragorn barely recognized Orophin, his face was so bruised and swollen. He had a severe lash mark across his face. Aragorn knew he had suffered at the hands of these animals as well.

Swallowing hard, Orophin spoke softly as he looked at Legolas, "It is not only her back."

Legolas looked at him, then moved to his wife's side. When he gently pulled up the skirt of her gown, he groaned, seeing all the wounds on her legs.

When Legolas finally looked at him, Orophin shook his head saying, "That is not all of her wounds."

Legolas drew in a shaky breath then pulled her skirt the rest of the way off her body. Painfully, he realized that she had lash marks covering her entire backside. Seeing more blood on the blanket beneath her, he carefully moved her leg and realized that she had welts on the fronts of her legs as well. Softly, he asked Orophin if there were any on the front above her waist, the elf shook his head no. Pulling her skirt back down, he asked Elladan if she had any other injuries.

"She has at least two broken ribs and her arms have wounds as well."

Looking at her arms, Legolas realized that they had not been inadvertently lashed, they had been purposely cut and slashed with a knife.

Asking two of the rangers for assistance, Aragorn began to look for the plants and supplies he needed to help her. The rest of the rangers and elves were tending to the other women. Rumil had taken Orophin to sit down while he cleaned the wounds on his younger brother's back and face.

Feeling he was being watched, Legolas looked up and saw Calime. She was smiling softly as she looked toward him. Her face was bruised and swollen as well. His heart ached for what had happened to these women.

"Vanelossë was terrified that you were dead. She will be very happy when she wakes up." As she started to cry, she said, "Forgive me for all that has happened. She took on more pain in order to protect us. She chose to stay rather than flee with the others. If she had fled, she would not have been so savagely tortured."

Legolas smiled slightly, "You know Vanelossë would never flee from a fight, nor does she do the safest thing when others are involved."

Sniffling back her tears, Calime smiled again as she said, "She will be so happy you have returned safely. She has worried for you and missed you so much. When you go home, you will finally see Anarion. He is so beautiful and such a good baby. He rarely ever cries."

Her eyes looked haunted as she thought for a moment. As more tears fell from her eyes, she looked down and said, "Although he has assuredly been crying now without her."

The ranger that was sitting beside her looked at Legolas and he nodded. "Calime, let him look at your injuries so he can help you. I need to help Vanelossë now."

Aragorn had returned and Legolas told the other rangers to let the king take over. Elladan and Legolas cut the rest of her dress off, leaving her legs and back exposed. Legolas knew this was not the time for modesty and Aragorn needed to be able to see in order to work on all of her wounds. Elladan and Legolas helped Aragorn as much as they could.

Elrohir was organizing all that was occurring with the other injured people. He asked Èomer to take over protecting the area and guarding the Easterlings. Gimli arranged for some of the soldiers to help make preparations for the night, including food and water. Some of the rangers had set up torches so that Elladan, Aragorn, and Legolas could see as they worked on Vanelosse. There was a full moon, which did give off some light.

Soon Mehtar and his group of elves found them as well. Elrohir told them to rest, he would be needing messengers to go return to King Thranduil as well as Lothlorien and Rivendell. Mehtar came over to where Legolas and Aragorn were sitting with Vanelossë. When he saw her, he sank to his knees beside Legolas, horrified that he had allowed her to be taken.

"This is all my fault," he said, feeling like a knife had stabbed his gut. Vanelossë was a beautiful person inside and out, and the thought that these men had defiled any part of her was sickening.

Legolas looked over at him and asked how this was his fault. When Mehtar told him what had happened, Legolas was quiet.

Finally, he looked over at his friend and said, "You saved my son and you kept her from being killed right then and there. You had no choice in the matter. You are not to blame my friend. Now go rest or help with the other women, and stop letting guilt weigh so heavy on you."

After Mehtar walked away, Legolas continued to help with Vanelossë. They were finally able to stop the bleeding and start to get her cleaned up. Legolas winced every time he saw a new bruise on her. She had black bruises on her neck, obviously from being choked. She had bruises on the inside of her thighs that made him sick knowing how they had happened. They finally were able to stop the bleeding and clean the wounds on her whole backside as well. She had so many lashes Legolas was amazed that she did not pass out while it happened.

Unable to roll her over, they carefully got her to her feet, touching her wounds as little as possible, and trying to avoid her broken ribs. They needed to begin to address the wounds on the front of her legs. Legolas held her to him, supporting her weight, while Aragorn and Elladan worked on her injuries.

Legolas was looking down at Vanelossë and felt tears burning his eyes; her beautiful face was so bruised. When he thought of what those animals did to her, he wanted to rip them apart, and as soon as she was well, that is exactly what he planned to do. He felt her stir slightly. She opened her green eyes a little bit then closed them. When she opened them again, they were filled with tears as she looked upon him.

"I was afraid you were dead," she cried.

Legolas leaned down and lightly kissed her. She reached up her arm and lightly touched his face as she said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my sweet," he said, gently.

"I am so sorry," she began to cry harder.

"Why are you sorry?"

"After what those men did to me, you will probably never want me again."

Taking a deep breath to try and calm the raging fury coursing through his veins, he said softly to her, "Vanelossë, what happened is not your fault. They will pay for what they did to you but you will not feel guilty about it. I love you and want you as much as before."

Tears ran down his face as he said, "I am so sorry I was not there to protect you. I cannot believe what they have done to my sweet wife."

"You were needed somewhere else. I understood when you left that you were going to be gone for a while. I am just so glad you are here now. Is Aragorn alright as well?"

Smiling slightly, Legolas said, "Aragorn is one of the ones tending to your legs. As is Elladan."

Laughing lightly, she said, "So Elladan finally gets to touch me while I am naked."

Legolas smiled. He leaned over and gave her another light kiss. He was afraid he might hurt her but he needed to touch her: to make sure that she would be all right.

Vanelossë looked at him and said, "You have been gone for many months and that is the best kiss you can give me?"

"I am terrified I am going to hurt you worse," Legolas said, stroking her bruised face lightly.

Vanelossë grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to her in a deep kiss. Still trying to be gentle, he kissed her back passionately until she moaned. He pulled away slightly and realized that it was a moan of pain not pleasure. Looking down at Aragorn, he saw that they had stopped the bleeding and were cleaning her wounds.

"Aragorn, please hurry. She is in a lot of pain and it is getting worse."

Reaching over and grabbing something off the pile of plants, Aragorn stood up and said her name softly.

When she looked at Aragorn, he said, "Vanelossë, I need you to eat this. It will help with the pain and it might help you get some sleep as well." He gently gave it to her and when she swallowed it as he smiled.

"Thank you, Estel. Thanks for helping to take care of me."

Aragorn smiled and then gave Legolas a look of concern, seeing the fever raging in her eyes. Before they finished with her legs, she had passed out again as Legolas held her tenderly. When Aragorn and Elladan were finished with the front of her legs, they carefully laid her back on her stomach.

"Legolas, she is feverish. You can see it in her eyes. We need to get these wounds tended to quickly so we can get her covered up or she will get worse," Aragorn said.

Aragorn told Elladan and Legolas what he needed them to do. They quickly finished taking care of the wounds on her body. Èomer and Gimli came to check on them. Not realizing what was going on, they walked up behind them when she was still lying there nude with all of her back, buttocks, and legs visible. Èomer gasped and quickly turned his back. Gimli looked down at the sight.

"How could they have done this to her? It sickens me that anyone would do this to a woman. They are animals," Èomer said visibly shaken.

"We came to see if there was anything we could do. Everyone else is taken care of and I was not sure if you needed anything, or if I could do something," Èomer stammered shocked at her condition.

Elladan said, "Thankfully for her she has passed out so she is not aware of how much pain she should be in. We could use some very soft blankets. Try not to bring anything too course or it will make her even more miserable."

Èomer and Gimli left to get the blankets. The men realized it was starting to get late into the night, and they had been attending to her for hours. Elrohir came back with the blankets and looked down at her.

"I cannot believe how badly hurt she is. She was still awake, talking, and sitting up when we found her. It was not until Elladan hugged her that she finally passed out."

Elrohir was quiet for a minute, before he said, "Legolas, I need to tell you something, but I need you to remain calm about it."

"I cannot promise that. Tell me what it is."

"After talking to some of the women and Orophin, I have found out some of the things that have happened to her."

Taking a ragged breath feeling sick, he told Legolas of the rapes, beatings, and whippings. Legolas, Aragorn, and Elladan listened, sickened and disgusted. Legolas' rage was threatening once again to overwhelm him.

As Elrohir was talking, Rumil walked over. When Elrohir finished, he looked at Rumil.

"Legolas, you need to know something and I do not know how to tell you other than just say it," Rumil said quietly.

Legolas looked up at him dreading what he was going to hear.

"Legolas, the Easterling that did this to your wife, forced Orophin to violate her as well, the first time she was whipped. They threatened to kill her, and continued to beat her until he did."

Legolas felt sick. For his wife to have suffered so much humiliation and abuse, then to have her shamed by an elf violating her was unbearable. His heart ached for her as he turned away from Rumil, returning his focus to tending her wounds. He could not look at anyone right now.

Rumil continued reluctantly, "Tonight, Orophin tried to protect her by telling the Easterlings to beat him instead of her, the Easterlings said that because it would hurt Orophin worse, he would give her additional punishment rather than Orophin."

All of the men were quiet. Aragorn and Elladan glanced over at Legolas without stopping what they were doing and Elrohir and Rumil watched him as well.

Finally, Rumil took a shaky breath and finished saying, "Orophin is consumed with guilt and shame for his violation of your wife. He thinks you should kill him for his dishonor."

"It was not his fault. He was trying to save my life," they heard Vanelossë whisper.

Legolas put his rage off and stroked her hair slightly. "What did you say Van?"

"It was not Orophin's fault. They forced him to do what he did to me. Please do not be mad at him. He would not leave with the women because he thought they would kill me when they found out. He did not know that they would do this to me. He tried to stop it but he could do nothing," Vanelossë said weakly.

"I do not blame Orophin for any part of what has happened. He saved your life even if he had to ….. do what he did," Legolas said softly. "Now, Van, listen to me. You need to stop trying to protect everyone and let us take care of you now. Get some rest Melethrilen."

When Legolas looked at Rumil, he said, "Tell Orophin that I will do nothing to him for he tried to protect her. It would not bring back her honor if he were dead. He is not the one responsible for her dishonor. The men that did this to her will pay for her injuries, not Orophin."

Rumil nodded to Legolas and walked back to the fires where Orophin was sitting mournfully. He knew this was destroying his younger brother. If it were not for the fact that Legolas deserved the right, he knew Orophin would have killed the Easterling leader by now for what he had done to them. Orophin had also told him how shamed he was because he had no control over his body, even though he was disgusted with what he had been forced to do.

Rumil knew that Legolas did not need to know this; that it would only hurt him worse, so he told Orophin not to speak of it. Rumil reassured him that Vanelossë would not blame him, but he knew that Orophin was drowning in his shame. Losing Haldir had been hard enough on the two brothers. He feared what this would do to Orophin. When he came to Orophin, he explained what Legolas had said. Orophin appeared more guilty and shamed than relieved when Rumil told him that Legolas held no grudge against him.

Aragorn was finally finishing as he bandaged her arms. He hoped they would not get infected. Vanelossë had either fallen asleep or passed out again. Covering her lightly with a blanket, Aragorn looked at Legolas.

"That is all we can do for her now. She cannot be moved for a few days, maybe even weeks. I suggest we plan to stay here so Elladan and I can help you with this. I do not even know whether the other women are ready to travel either. We need to plan to stay for awhile."


	7. Punishment Deserved

_**CHAPTER 7**_

**Punishment deserved**

Elladan and Aragorn sat back, tired from tending to Vanelossë's wounds for so long. Legolas held her hand and watched her for the slightest sign that she was awake. All were silent, lost in their own thoughts. The heat of the day had turned to an almost chilly and windy night.

"Legolas," Elrohir said, his soft voice breaking through the silence as he walked to them. "Maybe now would be a good time for all of you to go for a walk and perhaps have some food."

"I do not wish to leave her," Legolas replied simply, not even looking at the Peredhel. "If she wakes, I want to be here."

"Perhaps Elrohir is right, Legolas. Vanelossë will be sleeping for a while and Elrohir can find you if she wakes up. If you leave her now for a little while, you would be able to stay with her during the time she is most likely to wake up," Aragorn suggested quietly.

Elladan rose to stand with his brother sharing a look of concern both for Legolas and Vanelossë. Aragorn also stood hoping that Legolas would as well. After a few moments, Legolas kissed her hand and followed the others, looking at Elrohir.

"Come find me if she wakes," Legolas said and Elrohir nodded. As the three were leaving, Elrohir sat on the ground beside Vanelossë, lightly stroking her hair, wondering how this could have happened.

As he was walking towards the fire with Elladan and Aragorn, Legolas realized that someone had erected a semi tent around her to prevent the others from seeing her. Legolas smiled sadly at the thoughtfulness of the gesture knowing that Vanelossë was not in any condition to worry about modesty. Gimli and Éomer approached Legolas, hearing the laughter of several Easterlings as they moved. Legolas had not noticed them before, for they were far enough from the fire that they were to be cloaked in near complete darkness.

Legolas walked toward them, intent on making one of them, he knew not which one, pay for what they had done to Vanelossë. As Aragorn, Elladan, Gimli and Éomer followed quickly after Legolas, one of the Easterlings spoke.

"You must be the fair Prince of Mirkwood? You look like even less of a man than I had imagined you would. No wonder your woman was so eager and willing. She was glad to be with a real man."

When Legolas charged forward, it took the combined strength of Gimli, Aragorn, Elladan, and Éomer to hold him back. Aragorn had never seen him in this state, but he could not fault Legolas. He wanted to do the same to every one of the filthy Easterlings.

Legolas was so enraged he could think of nothing other than tearing apart the man who had done this to Vanelossë: nothing else mattered at this point other than making him pay. His blood was boiling and he could feel a throbbing in his head caused by the need to destroy this man. He wanted him dead. Even more than the death of Sauron, Legolas wanted this evil destroyed. Flashes of Vanelossë, happy and playing with their children collided continuously with the images of her lying there covered in blood. Those images took his breath away with the sheer anger and pain that they evoked in him. He no longer recognized the friends restraining him; he only knew that something stood between himself and those men.

Every one of the elves, men, and rangers there watched the men struggle with Legolas. Most of them wished that they would just let him go and allow him to take his revenge. Word had spread through the camp of Vanelossë's condition. Those who had seen her personally wished for the horrible death of these men. Everyone there wanted these men to suffer, just as their captives had.

"Silence, you worthless swine!" said one of the rangers, unable to fathom how he would react if this had been done to his own wife, looking at the leader of the Easterlings.

Larin looked over at the group of rangers standing guard over his men. When he sneered at the ranger, the other Easterlings laughed.

The ranger looked at Legolas with the deepest sympathy then back at the Easterlings in disgust. Walking over he punched the leader in the mouth, simply to wipe the sneer off his face.

"It is not your place to punish this man," one of the ranger's companions pulled him away and the two rangers returned to their position nearby.

The Easterling laughed again as he wiped the blood from his mouth and said, "I guess you need your friends here to do your dirty work, just as you need another man to assist you in satisfying your wife."

The four friends had to struggle once again to hold Legolas back. The angrier he became, the harder he fought against their restraint. Several times, Legolas broke free only to be grabbed by all of them again. Each of his friends wrestled with their own desire to let him go, let him extract his revenge, but Aragorn was not going to let Legolas forget Vanelossë for the sake of revenge.

As Aragorn struggled to restrain his friend, he yelled, "Legolas, this is not the time for this! Vanelossë needs you now. Do not worry about making this animal pay for what he has done. There will be time for that and it will happen, I assure you. This man's punishment can wait until Vanelossë is well. Vanelossë needs you Legolas more than she needs you to avenge her. Do not do this!"

Aragorn felt as if the elf before him was someone he did not know. He had seen Legolas in battle but this was nothing like that. Even in battle, Legolas had a calm demeanor. He was so in control with the same mannerisms whether he was facing one or one hundred enemies. Legolas was crazed at this point and Aragorn had no idea if he would back down or manage to rip away from his friends long enough to kill the Easterling. Aragorn felt a sense of desperation in restraining Legolas.

Legolas heard Aragorn's words but his rage was such that he could not seem to calm himself. Everything in him felt the burning desire to kill this Easterling. Finally, Legolas was able to draw a few breaths trying to clear his mind of his murderous thoughts. Aragorn was right, now was not the time but it would be soon.

Aragorn could feel Legolas calm slightly. He looked into the elf's eyes and could see the flame of his anger still burning bright. Aragorn knew he had to draw Legolas' thoughts back to what mattered and keep him collected, for Vanelossë's sake. Nothing else mattered at this moment beyond helping his friend back away from the edge of his fury before it was too late.

Legolas relaxed his body but everyone of his friends remained alert, prepared to act should the rage to begin again. Legolas was breathing heavily; he felt sick as all of his emotions overwhelmed him to the point of madness. He knew Aragorn was right but his rage could not be ignored, and he would burn before he would let that man sit there gloating while Vanelossë was in agony. She was to the point where she could not even stay conscious while this vile animal sat laughing with his friends.

Flashes of what had happened tonight tore through his brain, but those thoughts came to rest on one person. That person was Orophin. This man had tormented him as well. He had been forced to violate Vanelossë. He was wrapped in guilt and wished for his own death. If Legolas could not deliver this man suffering right now, then Orophin had the right to.

"Orophin!" Legolas called loudly.

Orophin had been sitting beside the fire, watching Legolas being restrained by his friends, all the while hoping Legolas broke free and killed Larin. When Legolas called out to him, he was shocked. Glancing at Rumil and Mehtar sitting near by, Orophin rose and walked quickly over to Legolas. Mehtar, who was concerned about Legolas having never seen him like this, followed Orophin to aid his prince if need be.

When Orophin reached Legolas, who was still being held by his four friends, Legolas looked at him with fury and Orophin's guilt burned again.

In a cold voice, Legolas said, "I want each of those dogs whipped and beaten. And the one that did this to my wife? I want you personally to assure that the filth is beaten as badly as she was."

Orophin nodded and Legolas grabbed his arm. "Orophin, do not hold back, do not let anything stop you from putting him in the same condition she is in. Do not forget what he did to her and to you, what he did to every one of you. Remember how you felt as you watched her savagely whipped and make him pay, Orophin, make him pay. You are owed this vengeance. Make him suffer as she has, as she suffers still. But do not kill him. That right is mine. When Vanelossë is well, I will claim that right. Until then, you must do this for me. Do this for her, Orophin."

Elladan and Gimli watched Legolas carefully; looking for signs that he might need restraining. Aragorn took Mehtar's arm, and said, "Take the Easterlings away from this area. These women have been through enough as captives of this filth. They do not need to see what you do to them. Then make sure that the Easterlings' leader is gagged when he returns back to the camp area. Éomer, please have some of your men make sure that none of them escape."

Mehtar and Orophin nodded then walked to the Easterlings. They both grabbed Larin and jerked him to his feet.

"Well, if it is not my old friends Orophin and Mehtar. I guess it is time for a little reunion," Looking at Orophin, he laughed. "I suspect you never told the prince how much you enjoyed his wife. How you savored every second of being buried deep within her? I think you enjoyed her more than I did."

For a long moment, no one said a word. Orophin felt sick and he looked toward Legolas. The two elves stared at each other. Orophin's guilt was reflected in his eyes as much as Legolas' pain was mirrored in his own. Orophin's shame was overwhelming before he saw the rage return to Legolas' eyes.

"Orophin. Make him suffer, you **owe** me this," Legolas said.

Elladan and Aragorn pulled a reluctant Legolas away from the crowd and out of sight of the Easterlings. Without a word, both Rumil and Tauro left the fire and went to assist Mehtar and Orophin in this gruesome task. Coming up beside his younger brother, Rumil grabbed Orophin's arm gently pulling him out of hearing of the others.

"Orophin let this vengeance assuage your guilt as well. You cannot live with this rage. It will destroy you. Legolas knows all that happened now and he wants you to have your absolution as well as your revenge. Do not deny him the dignity of forgiving you for what you had no choice in doing."

Orophin, Rumil, and their companions dragged Larin deep into the woods as he struggled against them, a look of stark fear in the Easterling's eyes. The elves took their time lashing the man to a tree, tightening the ropes until they cut his skin and blood oozed over the rough cord. Orophin took up the whip, winding it slowly as he approached the filthy Easterling and looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes. Larin, in one last act of defiance, gave him a look of scorn and spat at his feet.

"For every second we have suffered, you shall suffer an hour," Orophin said angrily to Larin, tugging the leather of the whip as he stepped away.

Standing at a distance, Orophin cracked the whip one time and the Easterling winced in anticipation. Then Orophin drew his arm back and began to beat the man who had been the cause of so much suffering and humiliation. With each pass of the whip, Orophin's guilt and pain diminished. He would never eradicate it completely, but he would be vindicated and the anguish would become a dull ache that he could tolerate. Orophin continued to beat his tormentor until he was exhausted, making sure that for every mark on Vanelossë's body, Larin bore four in the exact same place. When he could no longer lift his arm to raise the whip, Orophin fell to his knees and wept.

As Orophin dealt with his own anguish, Aragorn pulled Legolas back to Vanelossë knowing he needed to be with her, to calm and sooth her. Nothing would ease Legolas' wrath more than the need to care for his wife. His anger was consuming him and he needed to pull away from it for a while and concentrate on Vanelossë. Elrohir looked up at the two of them and nodded silently as he walked away. Passing by Legolas, he touched him on the arm.

"Legolas, she will recover. We will not allow anything else," Elrohir said softly.

Elrohir and Elladan were both tormented, every bit as much as Aragorn. The two brothers had known Vanelossë all her life and to see her like this was sickening. Elrohir pushed the thoughts of his own mother's torment out of his mind as best he could. This was Legolas' vengeance, not his own.

When the other two had walked away, Aragorn looked at Legolas for a moment before Legolas looked at him.

"Aragorn, I have never felt such rage as I do now. I never knew I was even capable of these feelings, I…" Legolas grew quiet again.

Putting his hand on Legolas' shoulder, Aragorn said, "What has happened here would cause anyone, man or elf, to go beyond their normal capacity of anger. Everyone there understood your reaction, knowing they would feel the same as well. Now, take some time alone with Vanelossë. I will return when I need to check on her wounds but if she needs me, I will be nearby."

Legolas nodded and as Aragorn left, he sat down beside his wife. He struggled against the tears of sorrow threatening to fall. He gently pulled her hair away then stroked her brow, the only part of her face not bruised. He knew the subtle difference in her breathing caused by her pain for he had listened to that sound for many years and knew it as well as he knew the beat of his own heart. He kissed her forehead, a single tear falling on his face.

"Vanelossë, forgive me for leaving you. My love, if I could change things now, I would. I never would have left you and our children if I had thought there was danger to any of you. You cannot leave me now. I know you are strong but you must be stronger now than you ever have been. You must fight this darkness that now shrouds your dreams. Do not let those animals take you away from me, away from our children who need you so much."

Legolas had become to weep as he pleaded with her. "Melethrilen, I cannot go on without you. It took me a lifetime to find you but now that I have, I cannot let you go so soon. I will not let you go. If you fade, I will as well. Without you, I cannot go on. Our children need us both. I cannot do this alone. Alasse and Illisse need you to teach them to see the beauty in others as you always have. They need to learn so many things from you that I cannot teach them, only you can. They will be lost without you. Who will comfort Illisse when she cries because I am not there, if you are gone? When Alasse is too serious, who will remind her how to have fun and be a child? You are the one who can do this, only you. For they look at you as the wisest and most beautiful in all of Arda. No one could ever take your place in their hearts, nor in mine."

"Séro would be lost without you. You always understand his thinking when I cannot. With a simple glance in his direction, you seem to know when he is about to do something unexpected. I know that even though he has done many unpredictable deeds, I also know how many times you have stopped him before he had a chance. Only you have the patience to handle all of the turmoil he causes everywhere he goes. Plus you understand how he thinks and his wildness while I grow impatient with him. His free spirit would be crushed without you, Vanelossë."

"Anarion has not known you long enough to lose you forever. He will grow up never knowing you. Not remembering the small things that our other children know by heart now. You cannot leave our baby without knowing you."

"Sauron has been destroyed and Middle Earth will begin to heal but that means nothing to me without you. I will have aided in saving Middle Earth, only to lose the reason I was fighting. All of Middle Earth could fall into darkness if I could change the past and protect you. Even if we had to leave Arda forever, I would have taken you and the children away from all of this."

"Please, my love, do not leave me. You must fight hard to recover so we can be together. So we can watch our children grow and once again have a peaceful life that we cherish so much as it was before I left. I yearn for the days of waking up to you, feeling your body next to mine, hearing your laughter, seeing your smile. Do not take that away from me. I could not bear the pain of losing you."

Legolas noticed that the more he talked, the more her breathing seemed to settle. Looking down at her, he saw her eyelids flutter and she opened them for a brief moment. When she saw him, a spark lit in her eyes and a shadow of a smile crossed her bruised and swollen lips. Legolas felt the stabbing ache of regret and anger in his heart once more, relieved only by the more powerful love that consumed him for her.

"Meleth i guilen," she whispered before she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. (Love of my life)

Legolas took her hand gently and held it to his cheek. He lay his head down beside her so he could be as close to her as possible. Taking a deep breath as he fought back the tears that threatened to overpower his control, he whispered back into the night.

"Goheno nin, Seron." (Forgive me, beloved)

The exhaustion of the previous days overtook him and he fell asleep beside her.

Aragorn waited for a long time before he checked on Vanelossë. He saw Legolas sleeping beside her and felt his heart tighten. The thought of the two of them going through this was hard to swallow. Carefully, he checked on her fever then lay on the other side of her in case she worsened during the night.

Vanelossë stirred and moaned in a feverish state throughout the night. Aragorn checked on her periodically as Legolas looked on nervously. After the first time she woke him, Legolas was unable to fall back asleep so consumed with concern for her. Towards dawn, her fever still raged and she was in agony. Legolas and Aragorn began to work in shifts with Elladan relieving Aragorn at times, trying to cool her fever.

Aragorn would check her wounds frequently and try to give her something to ease her pain but he had nothing strong enough to battle what she was suffering. Legolas would not leave her side often, wanting to be there for her if she woke up. Their friends suffered along with them, each dealing with his own heartache over the physical pain of Vanelossë and the mental anguish of Legolas.

Trying to distract himself and maintain some control of the situation, Elrohir had groups of elves sent to Mirkwood, Imladris, and Lothlórien to give word that the elves had been found and were in safe hands. After a few days, some of the ellith were well enough to travel. Each of them came to Legolas and told him how brave his wife had been and how grateful they were that she had been there for them. They promised to pray for her recovery.

The Lothlórien ellyn took their ellith back to their home. Orophin refused to go until Vanelossë had recovered and Rumil stayed with his brother. The four ellith as well as the ellyn from Mirkwood insisted on staying, as did the rangers. Éomer had sent word to Gandalf, sending some of the Rohirrim and Gondorian soldiers with the message. Only a few remained to guard the Easterlings and provide safe passage back to Edoras and Minas Tirith for their kings.

One day, when Vanelossë was sleeping, finally free from the fever that had raged through her for days, Legolas approached Orophin.

"Come with me," Legolas replied shortly and walked to towards the Easterlings.

Orophin followed without question as his brother looked nervously at Legolas' friends.

Grabbing Larin by his bound hands, Legolas threw him down face first on the ground.

"Orophin, hold him down," Legolas said with a calm voice that surprised Orophin.

Placing his knee on Larin's wounded back, which was still raw from the lashings; Orophin put enough weight on him to prevent him from moving. Orophin waited patiently, watching to see what Legolas would do. Grabbing Larkin's bound arms and jerking them forward, Legolas pulled out his knife. When Larin started to struggle, Orophin took his hand and pushed down on Larin's head so he could not move. Legolas began to cut into Larin exactly as Larin had cut into Vanelossë while Orophin continued to hold him down.

As the blood flowed from his new injuries, Legolas waved Orophin away. Orophin removed his knee from the Easterlings' back and sat back. Grabbing Larin by the hair, Legolas pulled his head up so he could see him as he said to the man,

"I will continue to do this every day until you bleed to death. Everyday you will suffer as my wife has. Only you will not be violated as she was, only an animal such as yourself could sink to that level. You are little more than a snake. Look at you, crawling on your belly in the filth. I will make you regret every time you put your filthy hands on my beautiful wife, every time you defiled her with your presence, every single time your eyes rested on her. You will pay; do not doubt me in this. Soon, you will be begging me to kill you, to let your suffering end, but before the time comes that I grant your request, you will crawl in the dust at my feet like the viper that you are. Remember this, vile curse from the east, every single thing you have done to her, you have done to me as well. I now demand payment for our injuries. She will be the last woman to suffer at your hands for I will show you no mercy. Comfort yourself with the knowledge that I will return tomorrow, if you have not bled to death by then."

Legolas let go of Larin's hair and looked at him with contempt. Orophin rose and jerked Larin back to his feet, shoving him in with the rest of the Easterlings. As Legolas walked away, Aragorn approached with Gimli. Legolas gave Aragorn a slightly defiant look as if daring him to say anything. Aragorn looked at Larin for a moment before he looked back at Legolas.

"I am impressed with your ability to hold back for so long."

"Mehtar and Orophin have kept me informed of his pain from his nightly whippings. The other man who violated my wife was killed when the rangers and Elrohir found them chasing after the women that had escaped, so I do not have him to torture." Legolas looked back at the Easterlings then said, "Since these other men tortured and violated the other women, they will suffer the same fate as their leader."

"Do you feel any relief?" Gimli asked. He could not imagine what was going on in Legolas' head.

"Not even close. I could torture him half to death every day of his life and I will never feel relieved," Legolas said as he walked off.

Returning to Vanelossë, Legolas lay beside her and watched her sleep. She had improved greatly in the last few days and the bruises on her face and neck were beginning to fade. He could now see her beauty more than her bruises. Her back was healing quickly, thanks to Elladan and Aragorn's skills at healing, and though she was still gravely injured and not recovered wholly, she had improved greatly since he had seen her that first night.

Legolas knew that she had as many mental scars as she did physical scars but he was ready to take her home to their children so she could begin to recover. He could not believe that this had happened. A week ago, he was dreaming of finally going home to her and their children, and all he could think about then was how her hair smelled or the way her skin felt. Now her skin was sliced into pieces so badly, they had to keep her on her stomach at all times to prevent her from being subjected to more pain. She had been sleeping most of the time since they had found her, exhausted from the agony and the fever that raged for days. He was relieved that she had a brief respite from the horror of what happened. He felt that when she woke up the emotional pain would overwhelm her and he was afraid that she could not handle anymore or she would fade.

Legolas saw her stir and open her eyes slightly. Smiling at her, he reached over and stroked her hair gently. She reached her injured arm up and caressed his face reassuring herself that he was, in fact real and not just a dream.

"I missed you so much. You are all I have thought of while you were gone. My nights were so empty without you," she whispered.

Legolas kissed her hand and pulled it to rest on his chest over his heart. Looking deep into her eyes he said, "No matter where I am, Vanelossë, you are always close to my heart."

"I want to see our children. I want our peaceful life back. The children will be so happy to see you, they have missed you greatly."

"They will be happy to see you as well, Melethen. You have been gone for some time now. They miss you when you are gone an hour, so they will have missed you greatly as well."

As Vanelossë looked at him, tears filled her eyes. "Legolas, you have no idea how close Séro came to being found by those men. I do not even want to think what would have happened if he had been caught as well." Her lip trembled as she continued. "Do you think they are safe? Do you know if they are well? I am worried about what Séro may have seen or how Anarion is doing without me there to care for him. And you know the girls are upset and Illisse has probably cried the whole time."

"Everything will be right when we return home. We will leave as soon as you are well enough. Do not worry so, or you will delay your healing."

Vanelossë was quiet for a minute before saying softly, "Do you remember the first day we met? The day at the waterfalls?"

"I remember very fondly," he smiled at the vision of the first time he saw her.

"I knew then that you were going to cause my life to change. And that night when you kissed me, I knew deep down that I was going to love you forever no matter if you loved me in return," she said softly.

"Melethrilen, I have loved you so long and I love you so much, I could not go on living without you. I was terrified that you were going to be killed, and when I think of what they have done to you it makes me feel like I am breaking inside. I am sorry that I was not here to protect you," Legolas said softly, as a single tear ran down his cheek to fall on her hand. "You are such a beautiful person, something so evil should never have touched you."

Legolas' eyes darkened with rage. "He will pay for what he has done. He is paying nightly for the pain he caused you. But when you are well, I will rip him apart," Legolas said, unable to hide his need for justice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Alot of you have demanded Legolas have his revenge. You must wait a

little longer for that. It is in the next chapter.


	8. Punishment Delivered

_**CHAPTER 8**___

**Punishment Delivered**

"He will pay in the afterlife. No matter what you do to him or those other men, you cannot undo what he has done to me. Do not let this rage consume you because I love you the way you are. I do not want you corrupted by what has happened. If you seek vengeance, it will destroy you as well. Do not let his evil touch your fëa, Legolas," Vanelossë said softly as tears ran down her face.

Legolas looked at her for some time before he spoke.

"You wish me to do nothing? Do you think he deserves that mercy? How much more should he have hurt you before I could justify ripping him limb from limb? Would your death have justified that? What of the deaths of the other women? You tell me when does he deserve to suffer from what he has caused," Legolas asked confused.

"Legolas, listen to yourself. Hear what your heart is telling you. Do you want to feel like this forever? Do you want to hold Séro in your arms with this hatred boiling in your blood? Do you wish for Alasse and Illisse to learn that vengeance and hatred are acceptable as long as it is deserved? Look at the evil beings of this world. Do you not believe that they feel they have a right for vengeance against those they choose to harm? Very rarely does a being truly feel that they are doing something evil without cause or justification," Vanelossë argued with him trying to make him understand her. "You see an orc and you kill him without any thought to what he has done. You kill him because of what he is. We have always been told the stories of the tortures that elves and men have endured in the hands of orcs. We do not let what he has done dictate what we will do. We do not let the evil in him overflow into us and torture him as he would us."

Legolas was quiet and looked away. Vanelossë grew desperate to get through to him.

"Legolas, did your father ever tell you to capture every enemy and torture it because of what it had done? How is that any better than what they would do to us? Should we become like them if they wrong us?"

Legolas looked at her for a long time. "Melethen, no matter what my feelings are or what I want to do, I will do what you wish when it comes to this man. I would like nothing better than to torture him as he did you but since this pain was brought upon you, I will do what you ask."

"Kill him. Without question, without thought of what he has done. Do not be brutal and do not regret not making him suffer more. Kill him as quickly as possible, as you would any enemy," Vanelossë whispered. When she saw a flash of rage in his eyes, she said pleadingly, "I do not want you to be like he is and torture another being, no matter how low he is. You are better than he is. Do not sink to his level."

Legolas looked away. He knew what she was asking him but he did not know if he could do it. Finally, he nodded reluctantly and she released the breath that she had been holding.

Reaching up, she turned his face to look towards her. Smiling, she said, "Now, before I fall asleep again, I want you to hold me and kiss me. I need to feel your lips and your hands on me to heal my heart."

Legolas leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss, which she returned eagerly. Feeling her lips on his own ignited such passion in him it was difficult for him to think. She lightly sucked his tongue into her mouth and he began stroking her tongue with his own. Her kiss felt even better than he remembered. Carefully, he moved closer to her so that she was resting on his chest as he buried his hands in her hair gently as to not to touch any of her injuries. When she moaned, he pulled away thinking she was in pain but she pulled his mouth back to hers in passion. They kissed until they were both breathless. As soon as they caught their breath, they began to kiss again, each time more intense. It was like the rest of the world melted away until there was just the two of them, neither one wanting to leave the sanctity of their loving embrace.

Worried that she would tire, he reluctantly pulled away from her.

"Melethen, you need your rest. Once you are well, we will make up for the time we have lost, but now you are injured and need to be careful."

Kissing her gently one more time, Legolas laid her head down on his chest and told her to sleep.

Content she had his promise concerning the Easterling, Vanelossë fell asleep feeling safe at last listening to the sound of his heartbeat as she had so many times.

After she fell asleep, Legolas slid out from under her, laying her gently on the blanket, and quietly got up. Asking Calime to sit with her, he walked out to where the Easterlings were sitting together in a closely guarded group.

Legolas stood motionless, staring at their leader for a long time, Vanelossë's words, as well as his promise to her, running through his head.

Seeing Gimli suddenly look towards the Easterlings and rise from where he was sitting on the ground, Aragorn and the twins looked back to see Legolas. While the three of them exchanged glances, they all wondered what Legolas would do next. The Legolas they knew was no longer in control. The vengeful husband now faced his wife's tormenter. The men and elves of the camp all were silent as they watched the prince, each thinking what they would do if they were in his place. While the men all wished for a suitably violent end to the man, Legolas' long time friends worried to what level of brutality that Legolas would sink.

Larin, in his arrogance, looked at him defiantly. He appraised the elf and felt nervous that he showed no emotion in his face. Larin would rather have dealt with rage for he understood that. This elf scared him with his level of control.

Finally, Legolas walked over to him took off his gag then unbound his hands. While Larin was rubbing his wrists and watching him, Legolas stepped back.

Once again, Larin was disturbed by the calmness in the elf's face. Perhaps he had mistaken calmness for fear. If the elf felt threatened by him enough, Larin would easily beat him. He smiled at the thought that this elf, like his wife, would soon cower before him, in front of his own friends.

"I will give you one chance to fight me but I will kill you before it is over," said the elven prince coolly, glaring at the Easterling.

"You are not man enough to fight me when I am not injured."

"My wife had to fight you off while injured. It is a fair bargain, surely. Now get up," Legolas said through clenched teeth.

"What is your name, boy? I think I should know your name before I kill you, or should I just call you 'prince'?" Larin said with an evil smile. "Your wife never told me, as it was always my name she was called out at night."

Ignoring Larin's attempt to goad him into losing his temper, Legolas repeated his demand, "I said, stand up." Larin just smiled.

"I think you should know how much your friend enjoyed your wife's company. He savored every moment he was thrusting into her, and enjoyed her for a long time. She opened her legs and welcomed him into her willingly and with great hunger. She has a lust I have not seen in a woman for a long time. It seems she is never satisfied and always wants more. I am sure neither will admit but they both were thankful for the opportunity to quench their lust for each other," Larin said with a sinister smirk, enjoying his taunting of the elf.

Swallowing his rage, and not giving Larin the satisfaction of upsetting him, Legolas calmly said, "I said stand up, coward."

"If I hurt you, your friends will just kill me, so why should I even bother?"

Speaking loudly enough so that his friends could hear, Legolas said, "My friends will not touch you from this point forward. This is between you and I, and it will be settled by the outcome of the next few minutes. You will not live out the night."

The crowd of men and elves gathered to watch the two of them face off. No one even dared stop what needed to happen.

"I will crush you with my bare hands, as I nearly did your wife. If I had caught him, I would have done so to your son as well. In fact, when I finally leave here, I intend to come after both of your sons and rid Middle Earth of your bloodline completely," Larin said boldly, as he stood up and walked around Legolas. "I imagine their little necks would snap easily."

Legolas remained silent and calmly walked away from the group of Easterlings into a more open area, further away from them.

Larin kept talking. "You should try beating her some time. I think she really likes a little pain. I know I enjoyed giving it to her."

The Easterling leered as he approached Legolas, waiting to make his move. The Elda stood motionless, calmly watching the man. As soon as Larin moved to strike, Legolas slammed his fist into the man's mid-section. While he was doubled over, Legolas drew him by the hair, kneeing him in the face, breaking his nose and jaw.

The elven prince allowed the Easterling to drop to the ground on all fours. Legolas stepped back slightly, watching the man, as Larin recovered and rose a bit unsteadily, spitting blood and wiping his nose on his sleeve, all the while glaring at the elf.

Larin suddenly rushed the Elda, and Legolas leaned smoothly to his left, firmly planting his right foot and catching the man's ankle with his. The motion sent the mortal careening harmlessly past the elf. He sprawled face first upon the ground behind Legolas.

Turning slowly, Legolas kicked the man on his left side. The blow crushing bone, the sickening crunch of ribs heard clearly by those closest to the fray.

A strangled cry poured forth from the stricken man, as he doubled up in a ball at Legolas's feet. In reality, Legolas could easily have killed the bastard with the first strike, but he chose not to.

'Let him suffer, let him feel his body breaking piece by piece, let him feel his life's grace ebb away slowly, a moment at a time,' Legolas thought to himself, as he watched the vermin squirming at his feet.

"It is not as pleasant when your attempted blows are met in kind, eh firion?" hissed the elf as he moved off a pace, allowing Larin to struggle to his feet. Wavering unsteadily, the mortal spat out a mouthful of blood and grasped his sides, gasping heavily. He wiped a sleeve weakly over his face and glared at Legolas.

With renewed vigor, Larin flung himself, with all his remaining strength, at the elf, aiming at his waist. Legolas turned deftly to the side, grasping the man's right arm at the wrist and elbow as he vaulted past. Twisting the elbow over itself, while holding the man's wrist, Legolas used the mortal's own weight and forward momentum to tear the arm out of the shoulder socket and break it at the elbow, following Larin to the ground. The action took mere seconds. Larin's screams pierced the air, following the satisfying sound of bone and sinew snapping. Again, Legolas rose and backed off a few paces; gleaning hollow satisfaction from the Easterling's suffering.

Disturbed with coldness Legolas was displaying at this man's pain and concerned where it would lead, Mehtar risked his friend's wrath saying, "Legolas, do not take this too far. End this now."

When Mehtar stepped towards Legolas, Tauro stopped him as Legolas ignored his friend's voice.

"Mehtar, you cannot reason with him now. Legolas will do the right thing as he always has," Tauro said shaking his head, his eyes never leaving the scene before him.

"It has gone beyond where it should have already, " Mehtar replied. "He should just kill him and end it now."

The men within hearing distance of the two elves looked at them strangely, not understanding elven ways. They thought it was odd that they would not want more blood from the men who had so viciously beaten and violated their princess.

A wheezing rasp emanated from the man writhing in the dirt. He used his legs and his good arm to roll himself slowly onto his back. His face was nearly unrecognizable; his right arm lay motionless and oddly twisted at his side. His shirt was torn, revealing a ghastly, bloodied wound in his side. Blood streamed from his ears, nose and mouth, and he gurgled as he breathed. Even in this dire condition, Larin managed to sneer, flashing an almost toothless grin at the elf.

"I still live elf," Larin choked as he chuckled evilly. "It would seem that you are incapable of doing much right." He struggled to a sitting position, as Legolas hovered over him, fists clenched at his sides, as he gazed down placidly at the man.

"It would seem that you cannot slay even one man, or keep a wife contented. It is no wonder she screamed my name throughout the night then begged for more from your friend."

At hearing this last statement, something suddenly snapped in Legolas's mind. Larin had finally stoked the elf's anger to the point of no return. A white-hot blaze of fury instantly began to manifest itself within the Elda's heart, mind and soul. As Larin moved to rise, Legolas moved in, and with a blur of movement, reached down, grasping one of Larin's ankles with one hand, and jerked the man off his feet. As Larin fell, Legolas twisted the mortal's ankle, dislocating the knee and hip. Larin twisted violently in mid-air, hitting the ground, first with his face then with the rest of his body. He did not even have the chance to scream.

Legolas let his self-control depart him. He began to beat the man mercilessly, systematically abusing the Easterling the way that he had beaten Vanelossë: with little emotion registering upon his fair features. His eyes however, blazed with unbridled bloodlust and fury. He began pummeling the man - pouring all of his pent up rage, his hate, into the beating. Few of those present had ever before witnessed the rage of one of the Eldar. Legolas' friends had rarely even seen him angry and this unbridled rage that he displayed made them fear for their friend.

From the depths of grief to the greatest heights of happiness, the Eldar were susceptible to such emotions. So too could they succumb to the vilest of rage and fury. It was here that Legolas now perched. He was past the stage of rational thought, far beyond the edge of extreme control of emotions that were characteristic of his kind. As he beat the Easterling, he though of Vanelossë's injuries, every time he hit him.

Legolas was, at that moment, utterly devoid of all save hate and a desire to avenge his wife's pain. The same energy of darkness that he had fought so long and so hard to overcome, as one of the nine, surrounded him like a death shroud in this moment, as he broke the body and spirit of the bastard in his hands.

Feeling Legolas was losing control and headed for trouble, Gimli started to walk towards the two men, only to be stopped by Aragorn's hand on his shoulder. The king shook his head and Gimli realized the man was right to not want the dwarf to interfere in Legolas' fight.

Legolas struck the mortal repeatedly until Larin stopped struggling. In the back of his mind however, was the thought that he was betraying his promise. Unable to continue to beat Larin when he had stopped fighting back, Legolas got up slowly watching him carefully for any signs he might move to strike again. There were none. Larin was unable to do anything past breathing heavy.

As he stood there, looking at the man, Legolas wiped absentmindedly at the blood on his face: Larin's blood. He had beaten the man so badly that the mortal's blood was spattered over his face and clothing. The sound of his heart was pounding in his head powerfully as he tried to regain his self-control. He was torn between wanting to go on beating this man until he finally felt some relief, betraying his wife as a result, or ending this now, as he was still overwhelmed with his rage.

Inexplicably, a flash of Séro came into his mind, stealing the breath from his lungs. What would he say if his son were to see what he was doing? Would Séro fear him, seeing him beat this man who was now helpless? Would Vanelossë, with her overwhelming kindness, let him continue? Alasse and Illisse would cry if they could see him now, covered in this man's blood and raging to the point of insanity. Looking towards the sky, Legolas prayed to the Valar to give him strength to do what must be done.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of calm, Legolas knew Vanelossë was right. If he went any further down this path, he would not be able to return to his family. These men would have destroyed everything that mattered to him. They would have taken his honor. He would have nothing but rage left in his heart, and would become just as these evil men were. Looking down at Larin, he saw what he had done. Larin's body was broken; the wounds Legolas had carved into his arms were bleeding profusely, as were his nose, ears and mouth. Yet, Legolas felt no better. Vanelossë's pain and injuries were still with her. There was no comfort in his actions.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Legolas looked to his friends. He had fought beside them. They had been there to help him save Vanelossë. Aragorn and Gimli both looked as if they would come do what it was Legolas must do. He knew that any man or elf there would kill Larin if he asked. They would avenge his wife for him if he could not.

Perhaps they thought him weak not to do more, not to brutalize the Easterlings for days or weeks on end with nightly torture much like what was done in Barad-dur. Orophin stood waiting to see what Legolas would do and the prince was struck with the thought that Orophin might come out of this situation more damaged than Vanelossë, for they had each other and their children.

Looking back at Larin, Legolas realized it was over. He could not do this anymore, and then hold his new baby tenderly when he returned home, or make love to his wife, without this man's vile acts always in the back of his mind. Vanelossë was right.

Legolas leaned down and dragged the Easterling up by his tattered shirt, holding him off of the ground in both hands. "You violated my wife. You beat and whipped her. You took her away from her children, whom you have threatened to kill. You had your men perform equally vile acts on defenseless women. You forced my friend to violate my wife, which has caused him guilt and shame. You have beaten men that were bound, rather than allow them to defend themselves. You have taunted me, questioning my manhood. Yet you are before me bloodied and beaten. I could continue to torture you but I promised my wife that I would not sink to your level of animalistic brutality. Even as she lies recovering from your vicious behavior, she cared more for my fëa than revenge upon you. I will not continue to beat you in honor of her wishes."

Larin half choked and half laughed painfully as he rasped, "As I thought, elf, you are not man enough to finish this."

Grasping him more tightly by this shirt, Legolas said coldly, "I did not say I was not going to finish this. I said I was not going to beat you any longer."

Taking Larin around the neck and under the arm, Legolas squeezed him in a headlock, using Larin's shoulder as the axis to sever his spinal cord and break his neck. The Easterling had no chance to struggle. Legolas let the mortal's body go limp and it fell to the ground in a heap. Those who had assembled were surprised at how calmly Legolas had finished it. They were all in stunned silence trying to fathom Legolas' thoughts in the moments just before he ended Larin's life, when they watched him transition from blood lusting rage to flat calm.

"Finally, it is over," Elladan said quietly looking at his brother.

"I do not think I could have stood idly by watching anymore," Elrohir said looking down, somewhat sad. "While the man deserved everything he received, I hoped Legolas would stop it when he did. His hatred and bloodlust were taking over him and he could not have come back from that. I know. I too, have come close to that point myself."

"Legolas would not have tortured him further once his rage was spent. After what was done to his wife, I do not blame him for what he has done," Gimli replied harshly, defending his friend's honor.

"Yes, but once blackness takes your heart, you can no longer be who you were. His children and his wife would have lost him forever," Elladan argued. "I am not saying this man did not deserve every injury that he received but Legolas could not sink to the same level as the Easterlings."

"Trust me, Master Dwarf, we do not judge Legolas harshly, for we have seen his and Vanelossë's pain," Elrohir said as he put his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "We just do not wish for his children to not know their father when he returns full of nothing but rage."

Aragorn, still watching Legolas, nodded and said, "He did not torture the man. The Easterling leader had a chance to fight fair but he could not, so Legolas ended it. Some would have continued to torture the man nightly but he ended it this night as he promised his wife."

"Perhaps we should do …something for him." Éomer had walked up behind Aragorn and watched Legolas concerned. "I do not know what but I feel like I should do something."

"Let him be for a few moments. He needs to gather his thoughts," Aragorn said, turning away not wanting Legolas to feel so closely watched.

Aragorn and Éomer spoke quietly to their men, trying to focus the men's attention on other tasks around the camp rather than the scene before them.

Rumil looked at Orophin and asked softly, "Are you all right, brother?"

"Yes. I no longer have to see his smirk reminding me of my humiliation," Looking over at Rumil, he smiled slightly. "I respect Legolas more for the way he handled this. I am in awe of the love that he and Vanelossë share. I hope someday to have such a love that for a simple promise, I would be able to stop myself from doing something that would turn me to darkness forever."

"Legolas was at the edge," Rumil said watching Legolas with the dead man at his feet.

"Men would have done far worse. Some elves would have done worse as well. Legolas was pushed to the edge. But he did not fall," Orophin looked at his brother intently. Rumil simply nodded. Both brothers were weary of the horror of it all and glad for it to end.

Legolas turned to look at the rest of the Easterlings who were now looking at him with a sense of fear on their faces. Legolas studied them to try to understand how they could have done things so vile or to follow a leader that encouraged it. He and Gimli had followed Aragorn. He understood loyalty. But their loyalty was out of friendship and the need to do what was right, what was honorable. These men knew nothing of honor. Disgusted and sickened at the very sight of them, he turned away.

As he walked by his friends, he said calmly "Someone take them into the woods and kill them. Do not do it so the women can see and do not torture them. Do it quickly and be done with it. I cannot look at them another minute and these women should not have to endure it either."

Éomer and Mehtar began to walk towards the Easterlings followed closely by some of the other men and elves. No one argued that a woodland elf had just commanded the King of Rohan to do something for Éomer knew that Legolas had told his friend to do this. They had shared enough to not live by the formalities of titles. And Éomer would do this for Legolas as he knew Legolas would do this for him.

Elladan and Elrohir stood with Orophin and Rumil watching the others take the Easterlings from the camp.

Elladan looked at Orophin and said, "Do you not wish to avenge your wrongs as well?"

Orophin was quiet for a moment. Smiling slightly, he answered, "No. Vanelossë was right. These men will take nothing further from me and I would take no pleasure in their death. The fact that they are dead does not pain me but I feel no need to take part in killing them. Haldir once told me to know when to walk away and when to let go or I would never know when to move on."

"Wise words," Elrohir said. Smirking slightly, he replied, "I wish my brother gave me words of wisdom. It would be a welcome change."

Aragorn and Gimli followed Legolas as he walked away. Aragorn was concerned for he did not know what Legolas was feeling right now.

"Legolas, do you feel some sense of peace with the way you have dealt with this man?" Aragorn asked softly.

"I wanted to rip him limb from limb, make him pay for everything he had done. I wanted to torture him every day until he finally died," Legolas said, turning to his two close friends. "It was Vanelossë who told me not to. She is lying there too injured even to stand up and she was worried about how this was going to affect my fëa. As I was fighting him, I realized she was right. Nothing I did to him would undo what he did to her. I did not want him to win this by destroying me and I did not want to be like him. So I ended it as she had asked me to do. And I am at peace with it now. I do not regret killing him but I do not regret it being over so soon or him not being there to torture tomorrow. In the end, nothing mattered but being able to reclaim the peaceful life that is rightly ours. I am not going to let him take that from us."

Amazed, Aragorn shook his head and said, "I fear you might be a better man than I am. I do not know that I could have resisted the urge to make him suffer some more."

"Let us hope you never have to find out," Legolas smiled slightly.

Legolas felt more at peace than he thought he would. He originally thought he would feel cheated for not being able to torture him like the animal that he was but he did not. He felt relieved that it was over and they could start to heal and put this past them. He ached to go back to their peaceful life. He had seen enough death in the last few months to last an eternity. He wanted to once again celebrate life surrounded by those he loved. The rescue of Middle Earth would not have been worth it if they lost all they fought for.

Walking over to where there was water, he cleaned his face and hands to wash away any of Larin's blood. Taking off his jerkin, he left just his shirt on so Vanelossë would not see the blood or dirt on his clothes either. He did not intend for Vanelossë to see any remnant of that man. Looking back, he was glad that one of the others had removed Larin's body as well as dispatched the other Easterlings.

Standing up, he turned back to go see Vanelossë, then heard three riders coming up. He looked up to see Artulco, Veryandil, and Máratyaro of Mirkwood and he smiled. When they dismounted, they embraced Legolas.

"The king sent us here as urgently as possible to let you know that they have found and rid Arda of the other group of Easterlings that had attacked Imladris. He wanted us to help escort you, your wife, and the elves of Mirkwood home," Artulco said, with a smile. "He also wanted me to tell you that you needed to come home quickly for Séro has begun to torture his sisters mercilessly and the baby misses his mother."

Laughing, Veryandil said, "Séro has begun to torture us all in your absence, included the king, which is why we volunteered for this mission and he sent us so quickly."

Smiling broadly, Legolas embraced Artulco and Veryandil again and said, "That is good news. Thank you for setting my mind at ease. I was worried about my children. I must go to Vanelossë now. You should rest then you may see her when she wakes."

Máratyaro reached over and grabbed a bag off of his horse. "These are courtesy of the king. He knew that Vanelossë and the other women will not have had a fresh change of clothes in weeks so he sent some for them."

"That will make them relieved. Have Calime help you give them to the women. I am sure they will all be pleased to see you all. Then get some rest and some food. Our friends have taken good care of us." Legolas left them with Aragorn and Gimli. Amazingly enough, Gimli had become very close with the elves in the last few days. Legolas smiled thinking of the prior resentment between the two of them.

Legolas walked over to Vanelossë and asked Calime to find Máratyaro. When she left, he lay down beside Vanelossë and kissed her softly until she woke up. When she did, he smiled.

"I had to wake you to let you know that I just found out that your son is behaving horribly and that his sisters and our baby miss you."

When her eyes filled with happy tears, he kissed her again for a long time. Letting her enjoy the moment, he waited to tell her the other news. Finally she looked at him and asked what had happened.

"It is done. He is dead as well as the rest of them. They were not tortured but they were all killed quickly as you asked."

"And was he killed quickly as well?" she asked.

"We fought but I soon realized you were right and I killed him. But it is over now so you never have to worry about him again. Artulco, Veryandil, and Máratyaro have come and brought news of our children as well as news that the other Easterlings that had attacked Imladris have been found and killed. With the destruction of Mordor, they should not be able to organize much but we will keep a close eye on our borders." He said with a smile.

"Then it is over finally," she whispered.

Legolas stroked her cheek and said, "It will be over when we can go home to our children."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Although it seems like closure, as Legolas says, it will not be over until they are

home with their children so please look for the next couple of chapters. I hope that

everyone feels that Legolas had the appropriate revenge.


	9. Homecoming

_**Elvish sayings:**  
Melethen – My love  
Melethrilen - My beloved  
Fëa – soul  
Daeradar – Grandfather  
Nana – Mommy  
Naneth – Mother  
Ada – Daddy  
Adar – Father  
Miregen – My little jewel  
Uanin - Monsters_

~*~

_**CHAPTER 9**_

**Homecoming**

After another week, Vanelossë was well enough to make the long journey home to Mirkwood and her children. Some of the large company had already departed to return to Gondor and Rohan, leaving the others that planned to go to Mirkwood.

Aragorn, who planned to escort Vanelossë and Legolas home, had very few Gondorian soldiers remain with them who would camp near the borders of the elven city. He knew King Thranduil would feel uncomfortable with that many men, no matter who they were, within in his realm. Some of the rangers had planned to go to Gondor with him after leaving Mirkwood. Thranduil knew them; therefore, their presence would be acceptable. Thranduil would be so grateful for the safe return of his family and his people, he might accept the others within the city but no one wanted to make the citizens uncomfortable after the recent attack.

Most of the Rohirrim had left as well. Legolas approached Éomer and Aragorn with a smile.

"Éomer, you would be most welcome in Mirkwood, if you would care to visit," Legolas offered.

"I would be honored to come and also meet your father. Never has Rohan had a relationship with the elves," Éomer said, shocked.

"My father would welcome this relationship. I will always feel a close friendship with you and your people. Fighting side by side with them has taught me how honorable and valiant the Rohirrim are and you will always be my brother. My wife will never forget your part in her rescue so I think it is safe to say you will always have a place in her heart as well," Legolas said, grasping Éomer on the shoulder.

"And you will always be friends to me as well," Éomer said with a smile as he put his hand of Legolas shoulder.

Turning from Éomer, Legolas eyes rested on Gimli. "And what of you, Gimli. Will you also accompany us to Mirkwood?"

"According to my father, the Elven King does not welcome dwarves in his realm," Gimli grumbled.

Legolas laughed, "Aye, but he would welcome any friend of mine. Even a dwarf."

Éomer and Aragorn laughed.

"Perhaps I should come just to see the look on the king's face," Gimli smirked. "Aye, I will most definitely come."

The others laughed again as Legolas smiled at the dwarf. Their friendship was very strong and perhaps the most unheard of in Middle Earth.

It was a long, slow journey because of the size of the diverse party, and also due to Vanelossë' condition, which did not allow for her to ride too long at one time. She rode with Legolas the whole way because he wanted to keep her by him at all times as well as monitor her condition. Not wanting to be a burden, she did not speak of her suffering the first day and was in much pain that night. From that point on, Legolas judged whether she was in discomfort enough for the party to stop and everyone respected his views.

When they reached the borders of Mirkwood, the guards and scouts greeted them warmly. It had been over a month since Vanelossë had been taken from the city and almost been a year since Legolas had left. They were both overjoyed to see their home and Legolas pulled her tight to him, kissing her tenderly. All of the citizens of Mirkwood had come to welcome the party. When they finally reached the king, Legolas helped Vanelossë down from the horse.

As he turned around, Legolas heard Séro screaming as he ran and jumped into his arms. Both girls ran to their mother as Vanelossë wept and held onto them.

Séro looked at Legolas and said, "I am mad at Ada."

"Whatever for, Séro?" Legolas asked.

"You have been gone too long and I did not know if you would come back," Séro said with a pout.

Legolas hugged him tightly, choked with emotions. After holding his son in his arms for a long time, he heard the girls screaming "Ada" and handed Séro to Vanelossë. Legolas scooped up his daughters amazed at how much they had grown. He had forgotten how special he felt when the two little girls were covering him in kisses. Neither girl seemed willing to let him go but he made no attempt to detangle himself from their grasp laughing for the first time in ages it seemed.

Vanelossë cried as she held Séro so overjoyed that he was unharmed. He kept kissing her on the face and wiping her tears away then he would bury himself in her hair. She touched his face repeatedly to reassure herself that her child was well.

Looking up, Vanelossë saw the king approach Legolas.

"Forgive me son. I vowed to keep your family safe and I have failed you," Thranduil said overwhelmed with emotion.

"You kept my children safe. You have not failed me, Adar." The two men embraced as much as Alasse and Illisse would allow without letting Legolas go.

Lienilda walked up quietly and when Legolas turned to her, she smiled. "I have someone who wishes to meet you, Legolas."

Thranduil took the twins as Lienilda handed Legolas his youngest son. Anarion, sensing the commotion, looked up at Legolas with big green eyes much like his mother's. Legolas was so overwhelmed with emotions; he felt tears sliding down his face as he gently stroked the soft skin of Anarion's cheek.

Vanelossë walked over and kissed the baby on his head. "My sweet Anarion, you have grown so much"

Legolas looked at her and kissed her tenderly. "He is so beautiful, Melethrilen."

"He looks like his father," Vanelossë said, lightly pulling one of Legolas' braids.

Aragorn, Elrohir, and Elladan dismounted and grabbed the three older children to hug on them and they all bowed their heads to King Thranduil.

"Strider, it is good to have you visit again. I have heard a rumor that they have made you king in Gondor," King Thranduil said with a huge smile and an elegant bow of his head. Aragorn laughed. "Perhaps they were unaware of your tendency to disappear for long periods of time into the wild. Will you be able to settle in one place long, Dúnedain of the North?"

"Only time will tell, I fear. I feel more at home in the wild than within the white walls of Minas Tirith. I am quite sure the citizens would not appreciate my returning to my old ways."

"Elladan and Elrohir, welcome again. Tell me, how is my old friend Lord Elrond? Long has it been since I have seen him," Thranduil said.

"He is well. His mind will be more at ease now that Sauron has been defeated," Elrohir replied as Alasse was hugging on his neck with a giggle.

Elrohir and Elladan put the girls down and they promptly started pulling on Thranduil's hands until he began to swing them back and forth while trying to focus on his guests as well.

As Éomer, Gimli, and the Lórien brothers walked over to the king, Legolas walked over still holding Anarion and said, "Adar, these are our friends Rumil and Orophin of Lothlórien. Those vile men had also held Orophin captive. His brother Rumil was most helpful in finding them. Their brother, Haldir, fought by our side and tragically lost his life at Helm's Deep." Both brothers quickly bowed their head. Rumil and Orophin had heard about the imposing king but this was the first time they had met him. Having long heard what a great and powerful man he was, it was touching to both of the Lórien ellyn to see him with two small ellith swinging on his hands.

"This is King Éomer of Rohan. He has been our friend and brother at arms since he most graciously "greeted" us upon our entry in the Riddermark," Legolas said with a grin at Éomer.

"He and his men have greatly assisted us in the last couple of weeks," Vanelossë said with a smile.

Bowing his head, Éomer said, "It is a great honor to meet you, King Thranduil. Legolas has proven to be a most valuable ally and friend to the people of Rohan."

"In honor of the last Alliance of Men and Elves and your friendship with my family, the elves of Mirkwood will always extend that friendship to the Rohirrim," Thranduil said putting his hand on the shoulder of the King of Rohan.

When Thranduil saw Gimli, he raised his eyebrow and looked at Legolas and Vanelossë.

"This is Gimli, son of Gloin," Legolas said. Thranduil looked even more intrigued. "He has been my companion since we left Rivendell. He was welcomed into Lothlórien as well and greeted warmly by Lady Galadriel herself whom Gimli is most fond of. He has been an invaluable friend to myself and has been a great warrior in our quest. He is a true friend to the elves of Middle Earth."

Gimli grumbled as Aragorn smirked at Legolas.

After a few moments of looking at the dwarf, Thranduil smiled and said, "I am honored that you have come then, Master Dwarf. I am most humbled by your loyalty to my son and his wife as well as your valor in the battles that have faced the Fellowship in this war."

Gimli bowed his head to the elven king and Thranduil returned the honor much to the dwarf's surprise.

"These are all children; our twin daughters Alasse and Illisse, our baby Anarion, and Aragorn is holding Séro, our bundle of energy and mischief," Vanelossë said to their guests with a loving smile towards her children.

As the guests were greeting the children, Séro let out a laughing scream and squirmed out of Aragorn's arms to the ground. True to his nature, he ran over to Gimli and started pulling on his beard with great amusement. When Legolas went to retrieve his son, Gimli shook his head at Legolas and allowed the child to have his fun. From that point until the day Gimli left, Séro would not leave Gimli's side for any length of time.

After greeting her own family, Calime came and the children all ran to her. She spent long moments with each child having missed each of them as if they were her own. Every once in awhile, her eyes would meet Vanelossë's and they would share a smile. Their friendship had grown even closer during their ordeal and the time during which Vanelossë was healing.

Mehtar and Tauro drew Orophin and Rumil as well as the twins away from the group.

"Allow us to introduce you to some of Mirkwood's beauties. I am sure you will see that they rival the finest of Imladris and Lothlórien," Mehtar winked as some of the single ellith soon began to greet the brothers and twins.

Tauro snickered at the commotion the arrival of the Perehdil twins always seemed to cause. Of course, Elladan and Elrohir relished every moment. Rumil and Orophin seemed to be enjoying the attention as well. Neither had been to Mirkwood and found the citizens, especially the female ones, most welcoming. Vanelossë looked at Mehtar and Tauro and shook her head. Long she had teased the two very handsome ellyn for their love of the ellith's attention while both seemed unwilling to commit to any of them.

Legolas would frequently withdraw from the conversation; intent on his youngest son's every movement. As he had been told, the baby had not cried since they had arrived and he seemed fascinated just looking at his father. Legolas did not seem to want to let Anarion go until Vanelossë finally took him from his arms so she could hold him as well. Within seconds of Legolas having free hands, Illisse threw herself into her father's arms. Alasse was content being held by Elrohir for the time being, having always been fond of her favorite uncle 'Ro. Although Elrohir hated the nickname, especially when his brother used it in jest, he loved both girls dearly. He most loved the fact that Alasse followed him around as if his shadow.

The children helped ease any discomfort when people remembered what had happened. King Thranduil held Vanelossë for a long time just talking softly in her ear as she tried but failed to hold back her tears. No one knew what the words were spoken between them but everyone knew the sorrow of the king when she had been taken. As predicted by Lord Elrond many years before, Thranduil loved Vanelossë as if she were his own child for she had blessed his son with love and the halls of Thranduil's palace with four beautiful children that he adored. Thranduil compared the day Legolas brought her home to an answer to his prayers. Finally, his son would have all of the love he needed and Thranduil would have his beloved grandchildren to keep him young.

The citizens had come to greet the party and the children were passed around so many times that for one frantic moment, Legolas realized he had no idea where Séro was. Visions of previous exploits of his son danced in his head before he found Éomer sneaking off with him to show the elfling his horse. King Thranduil requested that all of the guests join them for a celebration feast and sent them all to lavish suites where they would stay until they departed. Rumil and Orophin were both shocked being treated as if they were royalty but Mehtar advised them to enjoy the moment for if they argued Thranduil might put them in the stables instead.

Feeling the need to alone with his family, Legolas led them to their quarters. Legolas spent the next few hours finding out from the children what they had been doing since he left. Each child clamored for his attention and he could barely understand as they all spoke at once. Vanelossë cuddled with the baby watching the older children climb all over their father.

Vanelossë felt a serenity she had not felt in long time watching her family. This was the reason why she lived through all that was done to her, what had stopped her from fading. Holding her baby close to her, she felt an ache in her chest of how much she loved her young children. She could not bear the thought of their sorrow if they had lost either she or Legolas. She remembered Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen's pain when their mother left for the undying lands after her abduction. They were adults at the time and it had almost destroyed the twins with their rage. She could not imagine the pain her children would suffer being so young. She looked over at Legolas as he looked at her and smiled, his blue eyes overflowing with love.

"Where were you Ada? You have been gone for a long time. And Nana had to go find you after the uanin came into the city," Illisse looked at Legolas with wide eyes. "After that Daeradar would not let Lienilda take us anywhere without a guard and we could not leave the caves to go to the lake."

"That is because Séro was in trouble because of the last time he went to the lake and was naughty. One of the archers had to bring him down from the tree and back to the city the day those uanin came to the village. The day that Nana left," Alasse said.

"So you remember when the uanin came to the city? Do you remember what happened?" Legolas asked Alasse as Vanelossë held her breath.

"Yes, they came into the city and they tried to get into the palace but Daeradar and the guards would not let them. Lienilda took Anarion and us in one of the room in the back of the palace. Daeradar was yelling at the archers and guards to find Séro and Nana and secure the city. Illisse was crying, of course, but I was not because I knew that Daeradar was going to protect us," Alasse bragged. Vanelossë released the breath she had been holding.

"And then Iârnaur brought Séro back into the room with us. And Séro was crying," Illisse said.

Vanelossë's heart skipped a beat. "Séro, why were you crying?" She asked softly.

Séro shrugged and looked down.

"What is it Séro?" Vanelossë asked concerned.

"Alasse told me I was going to be in trouble when you and Ada returned because I ran away from you and went up the tree," Séro said with his lip quivering.

Legolas rearranged the girls and brought Séro closer. "Séro, you are not going to be in trouble. We are not angry. We worry that you will fall or be hurt." Looking at his son tenderly, Legolas asked, "Did the men and the uanin not frighten you Séro?"

Séro smiled and shook his head. "Iârnaur told me that they were running away. Then Daeradar told us that Mehtar and Tauro had killed the uanin and they had taken Nana to bring you home. You must have been very lost Ada because they have been gone for a long time."

As Vanelossë bit back tears of relief, Legolas kissed Sera's forehead and said, "Yes, I was very lost indeed. I am always lost with out your Nana."

Vanelossë's tears began to fall silent as she looked at Legolas lovingly. Their eyes met and held for a long moment before the children were demanding his attention again. Vanelossë wiped away her tears as she watched Anarion sleeping peacefully.

"We missed you so much," Illisse said, hugging Legolas tightly.

"As we have missed each of you, miregen," Legolas said kissing each child.

"Ada, Séro and Illisse would cry for you sometimes at night," Alasse informed him seriously.

"You cried too, Alasse!" Illisse accused.

"And what would Daeradar do when you cried?" Legolas asked.

"Daeradar would take blankets and pillows and throw them all over the floor, Ada," Séro laughed.

Confused, Legolas looked at Séro and asked, "Whatever for?"

"He let us sleep on the floor with him in front of the fire," Séro said as if it were the most natural thing in the world for the King of Mirkwood to camp out in the floor. As Legolas struggled to grasp the image of his father doing that, Vanelossë bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Soon they had to prepare for the feast so Legolas and Vanelossë bathed the children, both getting drenched in the process from the antics of the excited children. Neither parent minded, laughing at the simple joy of spending time with their sweet little elflings. Legolas wrestled with Séro, trying to get him settled down enough so that he could be dressed. Vanelossë put the girls in fancy dresses as the girls insisted, owing to the presence of so many guests. Vanelossë spent a long time fixing their hair just enjoying being with the girls. Illisse insisted that she and Alasse could fix their mother's hair. Vanelossë laughed and held back tears as they tenderly brushed her hair. The purity and sweetness of their gentle touch and beautiful faces warmed her heart. She could not stop touching their baby soft skin and stroking their beautiful hair.

After Legolas had washed and changed, he managed to get all of the children under control. Vanelossë went to wash as well then change into one of her gowns. Seeing the wounds on her legs, which had healed into fresh still tender scars, she cringed, unable to imagine how horrible her back looked. She had to wear a long sleeved gown to cover the scars on her arms, fearing the children would see them. Faile, the healer of the village, had brought salves to put on the scars as well as medicines that alleviated the pain, which helped greatly. She felt a cold chill run through her when she thought back to what happened. Lowering her head, tears burned her eyes. Drawing in a shaky breath, she pushed the thoughts back into the deep recesses of her mind.

Determined not to let anything ruin their homecoming, Vanelossë finished dressing and went into the other room. The look of love and desire that Legolas gave her when she walked into the room made her feel flushed. She gave him a loving smile before he pulled her to kiss him with Anarion in between them. He reached up and caressed her cheek with his fingertips as he smiled at her. When the girls began to tug on Legolas' tunic, Vanelossë pulled Séro into her arms, where he giggled and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck. Legolas carried Anarion with the girls gaily skipping along beside them, happy they were finally home. Legolas was amazed that Anarion had still not cried once since they got home.

At the feast, the king had gone to every effort in the preparations for the celebration and made their guests feel very welcome. Between the twins, the brothers of Lothlórien, and the two mortal kings, Vanelossë felt sure that every available elleth was in the hall at some point during the celebration fawning over the men. Even Gimli was given much female attention, to his great amusement.

Finally, seeing him alone, Vanelossë sought out time to spend with Thranduil.

Vanelossë began crying soon after sitting down in front of him. Through her tears, she said softly, "Thank you Adar for protecting and caring for our children. I cannot imagine what they would have done without you. They love you so much, as do I. I can never say how grateful I am for all that you have done…"

Thranduil put his finger to her lips and when she stopped speaking, he took both of her hands in his. Kissing them tenderly, he smiled at her.

"Vanelossë, there is no need for your gratitude. You are one of the most important people in all of Arda to me. The thought that you would not come home to those beautiful children or not be with my son, whose world revolves around you, was like a knife in my heart. The life that you and Legolas have built together was more than I ever dared to dream for him. Legolas was the perfect ellon and I always knew that he would do wondrous things in his lifetime. I imagined he would be noble, brave, and a great warrior with superior skill. Even after he became as I had wished, I watched him become more than I dared dream but there was always something missing; something he was searching for. I feared that he was hearing the call of the sea already and felt pain with the thought that he would leave for the undying lands before I would."

Squeezing her hands lightly, Thranduil continued, "I ached to find what it was that he needed and did not have. One day he told me that I could not give him what he sought. He knew not what it was, but he felt he must find it on his own. I realized at that time, he knew more than I how to obtain his dreams and I must let him go forth on his own. My son always had more heart than seemed possible coming from my loins." He chuckled as Vanelossë smiled.

"When I first saw him that day he returned from Rivendell with you, I thought he had finally found what he was looking for. He was happy, blissfully happy, and you two were so in love, everyone could see in on your faces. But still there was something that both of you needed yet did not have. When Illisse and Alasse were born, the two of you stopped seeking for what was missing. My son never wanted to be a great warrior for the glory. That was not his purpose in this world. He is a great warrior because it is the way to protect those he cares about."

Vanelossë felt the tears sliding down her face as Thranduil reached up and stroked her cheek. He looked at her with his intense blue eyes, so like his son's, overflowing with love.

"I have spent much of this afternoon with Strider, Elladan, Elrohir, and Gimli. They have told me what happened in their quest and of Legolas' bravery and honor. I was also told what transpired when Legolas found you again, broken, and how it seemed to nearly drive him insane. They explained that a lot of your injuries were caused by your protection of the other captives. We discussed how Legolas handled the man that did this to you. All of them agreed that he did something they could not have done."

"What was that?" Vanelossë asked quietly.

"Legolas had the wisdom to know that he could not win this by losing his fea, by succumbing to the rage that filled his heart. I knew then that my son is much wiser than I. I have never been more proud of him than I am now. You pulled him from the edge Vanelossë but only Legolas could have found the strength within himself to stop himself from falling. You look at him and you see the man you love, your husband, and the father of your children. I look at him and see a son who has far succeeded me in wisdom and heart, more than I will ever do in my years. It is much easier to be brave in battle than to fight the inner battle he has faced. But he has faced it and he has won. He has more now than he did the day he left her many moons ago because he has paid for it."

Vanelossë nodded and looked down. After a moment, Thranduil cupped her face and turned her to see him. He smiled gently.

"Legolas could not have done what he did without you. I know you feel as if you have paid the price for rewards you have been given but you are wrong. You did not deserve what was done to you, nor does anyone. When I think of what those animals did to you, I feel a rage inside me that makes me wish I had been there when they found you: to make them pay for what they had done to you, for what they did to all of you," Thranduil said.

"Suffering as you did was not payment for what you have been given, Vanelossë, so do not feel as if you are not allowed anger or hurt for what was done. You have every right to feel anger and sorrow, allow yourself to heal by facing these emotions. Just as you helped to pull Legolas away from the edge, you must now have the wisdom to let him do this for you as well. But only you can stop yourself from falling. You cannot do this for him or for the children. If you are to go on, you must do this for yourself."

"Your love with Legolas has become a circle that never ends. And within that circle are those four precious children. Legolas cannot be who he is without you nor can you be who you are without him. Do not break that circle because you are so consumed with his recovery and his fea that you forget your own. Just as he must not be so consumed with your needs that he forgets his own. You must allow each other time to heal or you will both lose."

Thranduil pulled her to him and laying her head on his shoulder, she began to cry softly. He held her for a long time before she felt him pulling away. Smiling, he rose from the chair and left as Legolas sat down. Vanelossë and Legolas looked at each other for a long time before either spoke.

"My father is very wise. I hope he has given you some comfort," Legolas said, running his hand over her arm trying not to flinch when he felt her wounds.

Vanelossë chuckled, "He told me that you were the wiser than him."

At first surprised, Legolas then grinned slowly. "Be wary my beautiful wife, for while my father is wise, he has been known to use his sugary words and charm to defeat many adversaries of their will to know what is right and what is an illusion."

Vanelossë reached out and pulled the braid from behind his ear carefully, a familiar loving gesture between the two. Leaning forward, she kissed him lovingly.

"Your father is right most of the time and I feel sure he is right about this now," Vanelossë whispered then kissed him again. "Would it be horribly improper for us to take our children home to bed? Despite how grateful I am to each and every one of them, I have spent many nights with our guests and would like to spend the remainder of night alone with my children and their father."

Smiling, Legolas stood and took her hand. Retrieving the sleepy children from the laps they lay on, they bid their farewells before going back to their quarters. Legolas held Anarion as Vanelossë put Séro and the girls into bed. She curled up with the girls for a long time just watching them sleep holding Séro tight to her chest. After a little while, Legolas came into the room and placed the baby into his cradle. Pulling Vanelossë from the girl's bed, he kissed both girls on their temple. Smiling, he picked up Séro to lay in his own bed, kissing him as his son curled up and began to suck his thumb: the very picture of peace.

Taking Vanelossë to their bedroom, Legolas turned to her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She began crying and he rested his hand on her cheek.

"What is it, Melethrilen?" Legolas said softly.

"I am afraid. I cannot help thinking about what those men did to me and how you deserve more than that. All I have to do is look at my scars and see how ugly they are to remember. Why would you still want me after all of this? How can you stand to touch me?"

Legolas pulled her onto the bed and turned her so she was facing him. Vanelossë looked away and he forced her to look at him by gently holding her face in his hands.

"Vanelossë, this was done to you, it is not something you have done. There is no reason for you to feel shamed by it. I love you more than anything in this world. Nothing those men did to you can change that. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me to this very day," Legolas said softly. "Please do not let those men destroy what we have. Do not let them take that from us. They have already taken so much, I cannot bear for them to take anymore."

Legolas' voice was full of sorrow as he spoke. He was so fearful that her heart would not heal from this and she would fade. As would he, for he could not live if he lost her forever.

Seeing Legolas' pain broke her heart. Vanelossë reached over and kissed him as her tears spilled onto her cheeks.

Vanelossë whispered, "I love you so much. I cannot imagine my life without you."

Holding her face in his hands, Legolas kissed her tenderly. Allowing her set the pace, he was overjoyed when she let him have full access to her mouth. Gently, he explored her mouth with his tongue as she pulled him closer.

Legolas kissed Vanelossë until she felt out of breath then kissed her even more, seeming unable to stop. Slowly, he began to kiss down her neck and she moaned. Pulling her hair away, he lightly sucked on the tender spots of her throat. He moved his lips across her skin as her breathing quickened. He was tender and loving. No matter how much he desired her, he refused to rush this. He felt her respond to him but sensed her fear. While he understood, it deeply hurt him that his touch would cause her to feel any discomfort.

Finally, he kissed his way back to her mouth, wanting her to feel his love flow over her. When he pulled away, he could see desire and love in her eyes. Pulling her to her feet, he slowly began to undress her, kissing her tenderly the whole time. When she was completely naked, he stood back and stripped off his tunic. Drawing her to him, he just felt the warmth of her skin on his own.

Looking deep into her eyes, he whispered, "You have my love and my life for all time."

Stroking her back lightly, Legolas kissed her again. He could feel the raised wounds that would soon be permanent scars on her back. Legolas tried not to focus on what had caused them feeling she needed to know that they did not repulse him.

Tracing the wounds lightly with his fingertips, Legolas whispered softly in Vanelossë's ear, "You are beautiful, my beloved."

Vanelossë began to tremble. She turned her face away from him. As she looked down away from him, Legolas watched her for a moment.

"Melethen, what is it? Are you not ready?" Legolas asked softly, unsure what to say.

"Legolas, forgive me, I just …" Vanelossë pulled away from him and reached down, grabbing his tunic from the floor. As she covered herself, she would not look at him.

Taking the tunic from her, Legolas pulled it over her head and drew her to lay on the bed with him. Gently, he stroked her cheek until she looked at him and he could see how terrified she was.

"Vanelossë, you do not ever need to be afraid of me. I will wait. However long you need, I will wait. Know that I love you and I just want you with me even if you are not ready for me to make love to you. But please, Melethen, allow me to comfort you through this," Legolas said softly watching her eyes.

The tenderness of his words and his touch was in such far contrast to what she had been though. Finally, the floodgates crashed and she cried for what had been done to her. What started out as silent tears ending up being deep heart-wrenching sobs that tore at his heart. He held her tightly as she wept. When she could cry no more, he just held her whispering words of love as he kissed her tenderly.

Vanelossë was overwhelmed. She was exhausted from her tears but at last felt some relief of the burden she had been carrying so long. She no longer had the energy to pretend all was well. Only Legolas would ever see her this weak and vulnerable. Her love for him was never stronger than at that moment.

"Melethen, you are exhausted and need rest," Legolas said.

He slid from the bed and brought the medicine and salve that Faile had made for her back to the bed. He gave her the medicine then tenderly rubbed the healing salve on her scars on her arms. Eventually she rolled onto her stomach and he carefully pulled up the tunic to expose her back. His chest tightened as he saw the wounds. He gingerly covered them and the scars on her behind and the backs of her legs with the salve. When he was done, he stroked her hair soothingly until the salve had time to absorb into her skin.

Pulling the tunic down over her back again, he lay down beside her. Legolas drew Vanelossë to him and she rested her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "Sleep, Vanelossë."

Too exhausted to argue, she fell asleep as he held her. Legolas stayed awake for a long time, worrying about how he could help her through this. Finally, he fell asleep as well.

When Vanelossë woke up the next morning, she watched Legolas sleep for a long time. It was still very early and the children would not wake up for a while. She ran her hands over his chest and down his stomach. When she looked up at his face, his eyes were open and he was watching her. Reaching up, she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled his mouth to hers.

Needing to drive the horrible images from her brain and remind herself what it was felt to be loved, she began to kiss her husband passionately.

Legolas allowed her to lead him as to the pace of their kisses. She was kissing him slowly at first, timidly. As her tongue explored his mouth, he stroked it with his own. When she became more confident and relaxed, he buried his hands in her hair and kissed her with all of the love he felt in his heart. Her hands began to roam his bare chest and arms clutching him to her.

Holding her tight against him, he began to kiss her neck and throat as she stroked his hair.

"Legolas, make love to me," she whispered.

Looking at her, he asked, "Are you certain?"

Vanelossë nodded and kissed him again to show him how certain she was. Taking everything very slowly, he kissed her until her hands were roaming every inch of his exposed skin. Gently, he removed his tunic that she was wearing. She sat up so that he was able to pull it free from her then she kissed him hungrily. Pulling away, he cupped her breasts in his hands, caressing them softly. Deftly stroking one breast, he closed his mouth over the other as she moaned. As he was swirling his tongue around her areola then sucking her nipple into his mouth, she arched up to him and ran her fingers through his hair.

Legolas' movements were tender, yet deliberate. He took his time with each breast and then continued to kiss his way to down her flat stomach. Even though they had four children, her body was as it was when he first beheld her by the waterfall.

Taking Vanelossë in his arms, Legolas caressed and kissed her. He enjoyed re-acquainting himself with her exquisite body as well as her pleasure of his touch. Slowly, he entered her as he caressed her face, watching her eyes. He was so gentle with her that it took all of his restraint to hold back his passion. As he began to move into her slowly, she ran her hands down to the small of his back. Her tantalizing touches made him mad with desire.

Legolas began to kiss her on the neck again as she started to meet his thrusts urgently. He allowed her control of their lovemaking and she increased their tempo steadily. As the speed of her movements up to him increased, he kissed her again, dipping his tongue deep into her mouth as she returned his kiss passionately.

Vanelossë screamed out his name into his passionate kiss as she clung to him tightly. Waves of pleasure wracked her body. Overwhelmed with her passionate movements to him, he could no longer restrain himself and he moaned loudly with climax.

Unwilling to release him, Vanelossë wrapped her legs around his waist and he made love to her again. She devoured his mouth as she ran her hand over every part of his body she could reach. Withdrawing from her kiss, Legolas gazed down at her beautiful face as her eyes burned with need for her husband.

Vanelossë was besieged with both love and desire for her beloved husband. Nothing ever felt better than his embrace. She loved every moment of his making love to her. As he watched her with his deep blue eyes so full of love, she was able to forget everything but him. They continued to move against each other with a familiar yet exciting manner and watched the other tenderly.

He watched the pleasure overtake her. The very sight of her in such rapture forced his passion to rise to an unbearable level soon sated by his release.

Legolas lay on the bed beside her and pulled her to him, stroking her skin as they both of them were gasping for breath. After sometime, she whispered, "Thank you."

Rolling on his side to look at her, he asked, "What have I done to do to have earned your gratitude, other than make love to my beautiful wife? I am the one who should be thanking you."

"Thank you for reminding me how beautiful it can be," Vanelossë said facing him.

They kissed tenderly and lovingly for a long time, before they heard stirring in the other room. Smiling at each other, they eagerly rose and dressed, rushing to be with their children again, so they could be a family once more.

Two days later, the elves of Mirkwood said goodbye to their guests and friends. Rumil, Orophin, and the twins were to go to Lothlórien. Elrohir and Elladan would then go home after visiting their grandparents, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Gimli was to go back to Gondor with Aragorn and the rangers until the coronation in a few months time when they would all be together again. Éomer was leaving for Rohan along with his men, after developing a deep bond with Mirkwood's royal family that would grow over his lifetime.

~*~

Vanelossë could not stop her tears whilst saying her farewells to the men who had rescued her from such torment. There were no words to express that type of gratitude she felt. Seeing her back with her family and the other ellith returning home to their families made everything worth it to the men. Still, Vanelossë spent time thanking each one for all they had done.

Every time that Vanelossë would look over at Orophin, he would look down or away ashamed. Legolas put his hand on her back and whispered to her that she should try to speak with Orophin. She knew that Orophin was racked with guilt and shame. Legolas had tried to no avail to make him realize that they did not blame him at all. Taking him aside, Vanelossë finally talked to him about what had transpired between them.

"Orophin, I hold nothing but love for you in my heart. There is no anger, nor hatred for you. What happened was not your fault and it is unbearable for me to know that you cannot forgive yourself and do not realize you are not to blame," Vanelossë said holding his arm.

"But I…" Orophin started then looked away quickly.

"Orophin, do not torture yourself. Those men have caused us so much grief and shame, we must let it go," Vanelossë said softly. Pulling his face gently so that he was forced to look at her. "You must end this guilt."

Orophin looked at her for a long time as she smiled gently at him. He knew she truly forgave him for his disgrace. He felt a sense of relief stronger than he had felt since this ordeal began and he returned her smile. The two embraced as loyal friends knowing that nothing but love of deep friendship was now between them instead of all of the guilt and shame he had carried since that night.

Rumil turned and, seeing Vanelossë and Orophin hugging, smiled. Looking up, he saw Legolas watching them as well. When Legolas sensed Rumil looking at him, he glanced over with a smile. Rumil truly felt the forgiveness of Legolas and Vanelossë would help Orophin recover his honor again and Rumil was thankful to both of them for he could not lose another brother. As the brothers were departing Legolas embraced them both, as did Vanelossë.

"Take care of him. He needs someone to help him through this," Vanelossë whispered in Rumil's ear and he nodded.

The kids were running around to each of their new friends with hugs and kisses for them all. Séro could not leave Gimli alone. Gimli seemed to love it, as he would chase him around threatening to grab him while Séro squealed and ran. Aragorn and the twins had always had a special affection for the girls and spoiled them both rotten. And of course, Elrohir made time to spend with his best girl, Alasse, as she hugged and kissed on him. Séro had also gotten very attached to Éomer because he would let him ride on the horse with him. Éomer promised him a horse when he was old enough to ride and had secured his place along side Gimli in Séro's heart.

Each of the men received a tight embrace from Vanelossë as Legolas and the king also said farewells to each man.

Finally, having waited to say goodbye to them until the last moment, Vanelossë hugged Elrohir, Elladan, and Aragorn, sobbing openly. Elladan and Elrohir both hugged her at once and thought back to many carefree moments they had shared in Imladris as they held back their own tears. Aragorn and Vanelossë shared a moment as well, thinking back to the day by the waterfall where their previous affair had allowed her to meet Legolas. The three knew that the Vanelossë they had known and loved had been so wounded; she would never be the same. Their hearts ached for the loss of that spirited woman they had all adored as well as the carefree happiness Legolas had once had with her.

Finally, extracting the children from the men, they said their final good-byes as the parties left. It had been decided that since Vanelossë was unwilling to let Legolas miss Aragorn's coronation and he would not leave her and the children again, they would all travel to Gondor under a heavy guard including Mehtar and Tauro. She knew that Mehtar would never again let harm come to her as he still felt responsible for this time. She felt bothered by the trouble being taken for her benefit but she appreciated the fact that there would be more men to guard her children. If it were only Legolas and anything happened to one of them, it would have destroyed him completely.


	10. Beginning Anew

Elvish sayings:  
Fëa – soul  
Hröa - body  
Ada – Daddy

~*~

**_CHAPTER 10_**  
**Beginning Anew**

Months later, with only a few days before they were to leave for the coronation in Gondor, Vanelossë was resting, having been awake all night attempting to sooth Anarion who was distressed over the arrival of new teeth. Legolas had taken all of the children with him leaving her so she would have some quiet. When he came back without the children and had woken her up, she smiled.

"You have visitors, Vanelossë," Legolas smiled and held out his hand to her.

Curious, Vanelossë let him lead her to the entrance hall. She followed his gaze and gave a small cry of pleasure seeing Arwen and Lord Elrond sitting in the chairs along the wall. They both rose as she ran to them. Holding Arwen in a tight embrace, Vanelossë pulled back to look at her with a smile.

"I do not understand. I thought you left Middle Earth," Vanelossë said.

Arwen shook her head and said, "My place is with Aragorn."

Vanelossë hugged her friend tightly, knowing what she was giving up for his love. Choosing a mortal life was not a decision made easily, but Vanelossë knew that Arwen's heart had decided it for her long ago. Thinking back to the time they were all together in Imladris, when she first met Legolas, Vanelossë felt a tug on her heart. They had all been so carefree and happy then. They had all sacrificed and suffered through much since then. The love between her and Legolas had been tested and their bond was stronger because of it. She knew that Aragorn understood all that Arwen was sacrificing for her. He had sacrificed much for Middle Earth. They both deserved the years of happiness they would soon enjoy.

"Does he even know you have not left Middle Earth?" Vanelossë asked suddenly.

"No but he will soon," Arwen laughed.

Looking at her friend, Vanelossë touched Arwen's beautiful face and said, "It is the best gift he could ever ask for."

Looking away from her, Vanelossë looked at Lord Elrond. As tears fell upon her face, she allowed him to pull him into his arms. He lightly stroked her hair.

"Vanelossë, my child, are you well?" Lord Elrond asked tenderly.

Vanelossë looked up at him and said, "The nightmares come less often. But the scars will always remind me."

Vanelossë saw unshed tears in his eyes as Elrond said, "It breaks my heart that this ever happened to you, Vanelossë."

Choked with emotions, Vanelossë buried her face in his robes unable to look at her father's close friend without thinking how her father would react if he were here. Elrond had been like a father to her for many years and she felt his torment for what she had suffered. She knew he was concerned for her recovery as well for he had seen the suffering of his wife, Celebrían. She struggled to gather herself and pulled away, wiping her tears.

"Have you seen the children?" Vanelossë asked.

"No. We wished to see you first," Arwen smiled. "Although, I cannot wait to see the little ones. I have heard from my brothers that the girls have grown even more beautiful."

Elrond winked at Vanelossë and said, "And that Séro was following in his mother's footsteps."

Legolas laughed and Vanelossë playfully smirked at Elrond.

Legolas took Vanelossë's hand and led them all to the King's chambers where Séro was tiring the guards, yet again. As soon as the girls saw Arwen, they both came running with high-pitched laughter. They had always adored Arwen, saying that she was the most beautiful woman in all of Arda save their mother, of course.

Arwen gasped seeing the ellith, saying, "You have grown so much since I saw you last summer. And you are so beautiful. You are like little princesses. I have something for each of you in my bags. I will give it to you tonight."

Knowing that Arwen always gave them beautiful jewelry or dresses, the girls were both ecstatic with the promise of presents. Séro came running over and began tugging on Lord Elrond's robes until Elrond finally picked him up. Vanelossë did not think Séro remembered him but felt the need to have as much attention as the girls.

As soon as he was up in Elrond's arms, Séro was bouncing up and down full of energy and the elf lord looked very amused. When Arwen stood back up, Séro lunged at her and threw his arms around her neck trying to claim her attention. When he started burying his hands in her hair, Legolas pulled him away from Arwen and held him, telling him sternly to behave.

Vanelossë brought Arwen and Elrond to see Anarion who was finally sleeping peacefully. Having heard of their visitors, Thranduil came back to his chambers and entered the room with a big smile. Kissing Arwen on her cheek, he then grasped Elrond's shoulder in a familiar embrace.

Arwen watched the baby as Elrond went to speak with Thranduil. When Elrohir and Elladan came in from outside, Vanelossë embraced them both as she smiled at the brothers. As always, Séro started trying to squirm away from Legolas.

Elladan came over and grabbed the boy from his father. Holding him in the air, Elladan laughed saying, "What are you doing wild child?"

After Alasse had welcomed her favorite uncle, Arwen took both girls onto her lap as the girls told her of the recent events in their lives. Vanelossë watched with a smile as her daughters excitedly both spoke at once and Arwen doted on them. Elladan was now dangling Séro upside down while the boy squealed as Legolas and Elrohir spoke over the din. It felt wonderful to see her friends again under much better circumstances than they had last seen her.

At the feast celebrating the visiting Rivendell elves, the lords and ladies of Mirkwood filled the king's dining room. During dinner, Elrohir and Elladan had an elleth on either side, gazing at them adoringly. Arwen watched the ellith for a while before smiling and looking over at Vanelossë with a wink. They were used to seeing the effect the brothers had on the ellith but it had eventually lessened in Imladris as they all grew up together. In Mirkwood, however, each elleth tried to charm them for their attention and the twins would encourage any attempt by flirting shamelessly. As the night wore on, Calime took the children back to their quarters to put them into bed. As the dishes were cleared, everyone gathered in groups as they stood talking and laughing, drinking the finest wine in King Thranduil's cellar.

Lord Elrond felt tormented as he watched Vanelossë and Legolas. The couple, who at one time were so carefree and in love, now had an aura of pain and sorrow surrounding them. Legolas looked haunted, both by what he witnessed in the quest and by what happened to his wife. Vanelossë would withdraw from the people around her, frequently looking down at her hands placed elegantly across her lap. He noticed it most when she was alone, without Legolas or the children. It was heart wrenching for Elrond to see her so broken. The radiance that had once surrounded Vanelossë was now dimmed.

Across the room, King Thranduil saw him watching them and came to sit with Elrond. They both watched the couple sadly. Legolas and Vanelossë's love was still ever present but both seemed so wounded it tore at the hearts of the two older elves.

"Do you think they will ever get past it?" Thranduil said quietly to his old friend.

"What has been taken from them cannot be restored. Vanelossë will never fully recover from what was done to her. Those men, if you can call them that, took more than her hröa. They took part of her fëa," Elrond said sadly.

Thranduil nodded. "Legolas will never forgive himself for not protecting her. The guilt is always there, haunting his every moment."

"Time will heal them to some degree. But they will never be who they once were," Elrond replied sadly. "At least they have each other and the children. If Legolas or Vanelossë had lost the other, I fear the one would be unable to go on. Even through her pain, she still lights up when Legolas is with her. And you only have to look in his eyes to see the love he has for her. And the children bring happiness to both of them merely by their presence. With each other, they will recover some of what was lost."

"Much like them, I fear the elves of this city are wounded as well. Too much has been lost and while the world of men will enjoy years of peace, the elves will go to Valinor to recover from the weariness of their fëa. One day, elves will no longer walk in Middle Earth," Thranduil said. "It saddens me that it has come to this. We have built and put so much into this world and now, we are no longer able to spread peace and magic through this ravaged land."

Elrond said nothing, for no words would comfort the elf lords. While they were fierce and skilled warriors, the elves wanted to live in peace and enjoy the beauty and serenity they had created within each realm. But now the vision was tarnished. When the evil spread into their borders, they had victories in arms. But evil had damaged the very spirit of the Elven community and like Vanelossë and Legolas; those wounds could never heal. Watching Alasse, Illisse, and Séro, there was a glimmer of hope that perhaps one day a new generation of elves could find the peace in their hearts to begin to heal Middle Earth. Elrond and Thranduil's time had come and they were soon to sail to Valinor. It was the younger elves that must rebuild what once was or leave Middle Earth forever.

Days after the feast, the group departed Mirkwood with many elves from both realms traveling to the coronation of their new King, Elessar. They arrived in Gondor, near the city of Minas Tirith, the day before the ceremony. Wanting to keep their presence secret, they waited before going into the city and, even then, only Gandalf and Gimli knew of their arrival. After they were within the city's walls, Gandalf had them put in quarters away from the Citadel as well as Aragorn's eyes.

The next day, they all dressed in beautiful clothes and prepared for the coronation. The girls were wearing violet flowing dresses very similar to the violet and silver one that their mother wore. Arwen had given each of them a hairpiece much like hers with a silver butterfly, which hung down the back of their fine hair. Both girls paraded around like princesses proud to be like Arwen for a day. Calime had come to stay with Anarion for fear that the noise and excitement might frighten him.

When they finished dressing themselves and their children in fine clothes, Vanelossë and Legolas, along with three of their children met Arwen and the other elves outside their chambers. Vanelossë started crying when she saw Arwen. She was wearing an incredibly beautiful green gown but it would not have mattered if she have been wearing rags, for she was so happy. She radiated a glow that made Vanelossë lose her breath. She looked like a queen, as she soon would be. The two women embraced for a long time.

"Arwen, I am speechless. I have never seen you look more beautiful than this moment," Vanelossë said with tears streaming down her face.

Arwen laughed and said, "I am so nervous. I never thought I would be this afraid."

"It is a frightening feeling when everything you ever wished for is coming true. You have been waiting for this day for decades. I am so glad it is finally here."

Walking to the citadel in the nearly empty city, Vanelossë held Séro as the girls walked on either side of her. Legolas looked over at her and told her she looked very beautiful. They shared a quick kiss as he took the girls' hands. They were behind the crowd watching the coronation from afar, wishing to keep their presence secret until the end of the coronation. Séro was being so quiet because Legolas had promised him a present if he behaved. When Gandalf had crowned Aragorn, he moved through the crowd of the citizens of the city. Squeezing Vanelossë's hand, Legolas moved to walk in front of the elves. Walking in front were elves of Mirkwood with the elves of Imladris and then Arwen, who was carrying a banner of the king's standard that hid her face from view.

As they walked though the crowd, everyone turned, entranced by the immortal elves with their luminous skin and an aura of ethereal beauty that many had only heard of but not seen. The crowd parted and as everyone beheld them, a silent awe swept through the people. The mortals realized that these apparently otherworldly beings were actually part of their world and how blessed the king was to have so many friends amongst the elves.

The girls were holding hands, standing in between Vanelossë and Mehtar. Legolas walked in front to greet Aragorn. It was as if the children knew how important this moment was because they were very silent. The crowd stared at them, taken aback by the purity of the little beauties, bathed in the radiance that only elvish children are blessed with.

When Aragorn finally reached Legolas, he put his hand on his shoulder and Legolas did the same. Aragorn smiled at Vanelossë then turned to smile at Legolas. Legolas nodded to the elves behind him which made Aragorn look past him. Passing through the elves, with all eyes on him, Aragorn walked towards Arwen. When she peeked from behind the banner, Lord Elrond guided her slightly forward. It seemed as if time stopped as everyone in the crowd watched their king with these elves. When Aragorn realized it was Arwen, he took the banner from her and handed it to Elrohir.

Legolas came to stand with Vanelossë and they both smiled at each other. Arwen bowed her head to Aragorn but he stopped her putting his hand under her chin pulling her face up so he could look at her. To the surprise of everyone there, he grabbed her to him in a deep kiss. Vanelossë dabbed at tears in her eyes. The crowd cheered as they watched their king catch a star that fell from the sky. When he kissed her, the luminosity that shone from within the Undómiel enveloped him as well. Vanelossë could scarcely breathe at the sight of the two of them finally together.

Vanelossë noticed Lord Elrond had tears in his eyes. Aragorn and Arwen continued to kiss as he spun her around and then he nuzzled her face with his own forgetting the world around them. Vanelossë felt Legolas' arm around her waist and she leaned into him. Aragorn and Arwen were so happy and it was well-deserved happiness. Looking at her husband, Vanelossë felt the same overwhelming love for Legolas that Arwen did for Aragorn.

After Aragorn and Arwen greeted the crowd, the elves followed the king into the citadel, joining his closest friends. Vanelossë met the people that Legolas had spoken of in his tales to the children. Lady Éowyn, the White Lady of Rohan, was beautiful and fair and very happy with Lord Faramir of Gondor, who Legolas had only known a little. Legolas spoke often of his brother, Boromir, one of the nine. Éowyn admired Vanelossë's children as they were still quietly behaved, even Séro.

Éomer walked over to where they were standing. Séro smiled up at him.

"Ada said if I behaved I would be given a surprise. Did you bring me a horse? Is that my surprise?" Séro asked sweetly.

Laughing, Éomer said, "Not yet Séro. Perhaps it would be best for you to be older and much taller before you are given your own horse. But I have promised you one of the finest in Rohan and you have my word as king, you shall have it when it is time."

Éomer embraced Vanelossë, thinking to himself that this could not possibly be the same woman they had rescued. This was the woman whose stunning beauty he had heard of.

Gandalf came and greeted Vanelossë.

"Vanelossë, it is wonderful to see you well and safe now. I see you are surrounded by your beautiful children." The wizard smiled at the twins and Séro.

The three of them stared at him in silent awe, as they had heard many tales of the white wizard. Legolas had once made the mistake of telling the children the story of Mithrandir and the Balrog of Morgoth. For weeks after, Legolas had to contend with all three children sleeping in bed with he and Vanelossë, who was not at all happy that he had scared them so.

Gimli was there and he caused the first sound from Séro, as the ellon squealed in happiness when he saw the dwarf. Squirming free of his mother, Séro ran up to Gimli, as Vanelossë and Gandalf watched, amused. Gimli took all of the children meet the hobbits. Séro was happy to see more people closer to his size. Vanelossë bowed her head to them all and when she was introduced, they told her they were glad for her safe return to Legolas. Alasse and Illisse stared in shock at the hobbits because they were dressed like men but were very small.

"Where are your shoes? Did you forget your shoes?" Alasse asked Merry curiously.

"We do not wear shoes," Merry said as the children stared at their feet.

"Is it because your feet are so big?" Illisse asked not even drawing her gaze away from Sam's feet.

Sam grew uncomfortable and looked to Pippin for help. A completely silent and wide-eyed Séro was staring at Pippin.

"Illisse, do not be unkind or I will tell Ada," Alasse admonished her sister. "And stop staring at their hairy feet."

Much to the relief of the hobbits, Aragorn came to Vanelossë and the children were excitedly begging to be held by the new king. Vanelossë laughed at the sight of the regal king that Aragorn had become struggling to hold two little girls with a small little boy tugging on his leg. Legolas came to rescue him and took the two girls from him. Séro, of course, would not be denied as he wrapped himself around Aragorn's leg. Aragorn bent over and picked the elfling up and Séro played with his armor. Aragorn leaned over and kissed Vanelossë on the cheek and told her how happy he was that she was there. She took her son away from him as he continued to greet his guests.

Legolas came over and the two of them stood with Gimli, Gandalf, and the hobbits content to watch the many people from a distance

"Its hard to imagine him king," Merry said with a mischievously smile. "At least his cleanliness has improved greatly from Strider, the Ranger."

"Merry. Do not be disrespectful," Frodo said quietly.

"Frodo, what Merry said is most true, however, and meaning no disrespect. I can remember being led through marshes with that man. His cleanliness has improved greatly," Pippin replied.

Gimli and Legolas chuckled as Gandalf sighed.

"I cannot imagine we will ever go on quite an adventure like that again, will we, Merry?" Pippin asked.

"Adventure?" Frodo and Sam exclaimed together.

"I do not know which was my favorite part. All of the orcs that tried to kill me, running for three days straight, or being forced to put up with this elf?" Gimli muttered.

"Come now Gimli. We are all well aware of your recent fondness for elves," Vanelossë smiled. "Or is it only female elves whose company you wish to keep?"

"The female ones are much more rational than this one and also easier on the eye," Gimli replied.

"Ah, I will greatly miss these intellectual discussions and all of this bantering," Gandalf said with a wink to Vanelossë.

"I am sure each of you will miss me. Greatly," Pippin spoke up.

"We will gladly leave him in Gondor. I am sure the Shire could spare a Took," Sam offered.

The group laughed as they continued to watch everyone.

Legolas and Vanelossë stayed in Gondor for a month due to the royal wedding and festivities. Vanelossë and the girls were Arwen's attendants. Legolas was at Aragorn's side as he had ever been. The girls worshipped Arwen even more since she was now a queen. Vanelossë was overjoyed for her friends.

After all of the formal ceremonies and feasts, Vanelossë and Legolas wanted to go home to their more peaceful and private life. At one time Vanelossë would have loved all of the festivities but now she just wanted to be with her family in the serenity of their home. They said farewell to their friends Gandalf, Éomer, Éowyn, and Faramir, with promises to see each other again some day. Gimli had decided to come to Mirkwood with them for a time. Legolas had gone to say goodbye to Aragorn and Arwen and then Vanelossë went to see Arwen by herself. The two women embraced and promised to see each other soon. Vanelossë said her goodbyes to Elrohir and Elladan, as they flirted and teased her like they had always done. She promised to come to Rivendell very soon, missing her former home where she had lived most of her life.

Vanelossë's goodbye with Lord Elrond was bittersweet. She knew she would never see him again in Middle Earth but she would see him in Valinor when the sea called her as well. She would miss him greatly as she did her own father. Elrond kissed her gently.

"I will tell your father that you have finally settled down with a husband and four beautiful children. I doubt he will ever believe that you have calmed down rather than being his mischievous daughter that he left in my care. Perhaps I will allow him to think it was my doing that you have become so serene, after the shock wears off," Elrond smiled naughtily.

"He would more likely believe I had sprouted wings than I had calmed down," Vanelossë said shaking her head. "My poor father. Since Séro was born, I realized what trauma I caused him."

"But he loved you none the less. He would be very proud of you: of the life you and Legolas have built together, " Elrond said. "And how you have endured what has happened to you. Thranduil and I love you as if you were our own child and we are both proud of the way you have begun to overcome this. You are stronger than you realize, Vanelossë. Legolas has aided you with this burden, yet you have been strong enough to endure what many could not. Do not doubt your own willpower but accept support of others."

Vanelossë smiled weakly and looked down at the ground.

"There are times I do not think I can endure it. I love my husband and my children more than anything in this world but there are times I feel like I cannot bear it anymore. I cannot tell Legolas of my fears or he will worry so. He loves me and I know that. At times I feel alone for he could never understand the helplessness I felt or the horror that haunts me at night. The feeling that I can never wash that man's filthy touch off my skin no matter how hard I try. He can see the physical scars and knows the pain I was in due to that but how could someone so strong understand being helpless?" Vanelossë said softly not meeting his eyes.

Elrond pulled her chin up and said gently, "How can Legolas ever understand and help you through this if you do not tell him these things? You are not being fair to him or yourself to shut him out of this. He loves you. He wants to be there for you but he cannot if you will not allow him in. You do not have to put on this charade of all being well with you. No one expects you to be recovered so soon."

Vanelossë allowed him to pull her into a comforting embrace as tears slid silently down her face. She knew his words were true. She had to accept his wisdom and confide in Legolas.

Pulling away from him, she smiled sadly, "What will I do without your words of wisdom?"

"You will learn to trust what your heart is telling you," Elrond smiled. "I am not saying anything that you did not know in your heart to be true."

"Farewell Lord Elrond. I hope you find your weariness less in Valinor," she said kissing his cheek. "Middle Earth will be lessened by your departure."

"It is time, Vanelossë. Middle Earth no longer needs us. Soon you will follow, as will all of the elves. I pray that my sons will follow as well. Until then, you have my love, my child." Elrond kissed her on the top of head as he hugged her tight.

Vanelossë watched sadly as he walked away.

Finally, she sought out Aragorn, finding him alone in the chambers adjacent to the throne room. She walked into the room quietly and he did not hear her, nor did he turn around.

Smiling, she said as she had said many years before, "Estel, I thought better of your ranger skills. It is good thing that I mean you no harm."

Aragorn chuckled as he turned around and they embraced for a long time. When he pulled away she was crying from the feelings of love for her friends and the sadness of saying so many farewells.

Clutching his hand, Vanelossë said, "Thank you so much. If it were not for you, I would never have met Legolas, nor would I have forgiven him that night about the bet. If you had not been there to care for me that night I was rescued, I would most likely have died. I cannot imagine how to thank you."

"Vanelossë, there is no need, for I know that if our positions were reversed, Legolas would have come to my aid. Besides I will always be there for you Vanelossë, you and Legolas both. And your children are very close to my heart as well."

Vanelossë choked back tears as she smiled at him. Aragorn noticed her looking him over and asked what she was doing.

"I was just thinking how much you have changed from the very forbidden, young, mortal man I once knew," Vanelossë said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Looking her over in the same manner, he said, "You have changed greatly as well, Vanelossë. You have finally been tamed which most thought could not be done."

They both laughed and embraced each other. As she turned away from him, Vanelossë heard a familiar squeal as Séro came running by her to say goodbye to Estel. Both girls followed closely behind him. She looked and saw her husband standing there in the door well with a slight smile on his face. Feeling overwhelmed with love, she walked to him and put her arms around his waist and turned her head up for a kiss. Legolas gave her a tender kiss and she smiled. They said farewell and gathered their children. The next morning they left for Mirkwood. Eventually their wounds healed to some extent as they watched their children grow and continued to strive for a peaceful life in Mirkwood. Their love guided them through the trials of their life.

The next challenge was discovering that Séro will never grow out of his wildness and soon exceeded his mother's exploits.

~The End~


End file.
